


piece by piece, you collected me

by katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark/pseuds/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of whatever Captain Swan ideas come into my head, from random fluff to angst idek.<br/>Title from 'Piece by Piece' by Kelly Clarkson.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Swan

Pain.

Numbness.

Which was worse?

Emma leaned on the arms of her parents, slowly making their way up the steps to the front porch of her home.

House. This place wasn't a home anymore. Home was with Killian. And he was gone.

With a weak, nonchalant flick of her hand, Emma opened the front door, her parents still holding her up as they made their way over the threshold.

Using magic now was a funny thing. The heavy, blackness she had once felt from the darkness had now dissipated into the warm, light feeling she was more used to. That's not to say the heavy blackness was gone. The pain in her heart more than made up for it.

"Emma, honey, do you want us to stay with you tonight?" Emma heard Snow say, her tender, soft 'mom voice' sending a shiver down her spine. She still had family. Still had people who cared. In that moment though, it didn't seem like enough.

She slowly shook her head, needing to be alone with her thoughts, to mourn the loss of the man she loved in silence and peace.

Making their way over to the couch, Emma could feel the worried glances being shared between her mother and father. They didn't want to leave her alone. She couldn't find it in herself to care.

The pair eased Emma on to the long couch opposite the fire, hovering a little as she lay down, resting her head on the arm of the chair.

Snow knelt down beside her head, running a hand through Emma’s hair, which was relieved from the harsh bun and back to her normal light gold waves.

Killian used to do that. Run his hand through her hair. Emma thought back to a time without monsters and witches, a brief time of peace in the busy town of Storybrooke. She thought back to many nights in the loft, laying with her head in Killian's lap, finally showing him the wonders of Netflix. She barely ever made it through the movies. She fell asleep, lulled into slumber by Killian's gentle caresses, only to wake up back in her warm bed, sometimes, if her father had been feeling lenient, with her pirate right there by her side.

Those memories now brought tears to Emma's eyes, where before there would have been smiles and happiness.

Snow kissed her daughter's forehead, followed by Charming, whispering calm and comforting words before leaving the house, leaving Emma to herself.

Emma lay still for a long while, mind whirring with memories. Happy memories, sad memories, the worst involving her plunging Excalibur into the heart of the man she loved.

Slowly lifting her head up to observe the room, a small envelope on the mantle caught Emma's eye. She slowly rose from her position on the couch, walking over to the piece of paper, hands shaking at the thought of what could be contained on this sheet.

Emma almost broke down reading the front of the envelope.

_My Swan._

Holding a hand to her mouth in a hopeless attempt to quell her sobs, she ripped open the letter, desperate to read Killian's words.

_Emma,_

_I know you most likely won't find this until this is all over, but I need to tell you this now. I forgive you. Whatever you have done, or think you have done, know that. After my life of sorrow and regret, I have to believe forgiveness is possible for all of us. You have managed to inspire me to become a better man, and have given me such forgiveness and for that I am and will be eternally grateful._

_I wanted to be better for you, Swan, right from the moment I saw you after being dragged out from under a pile of bodies and you held a knife to my throat. I love you, Emma Swan. And no matter what may come I will continue to love you until my dying breath and beyond. You have made my life a happier, brighter thing, giving me memories of family, happiness, and love._

_One day, once this is all over, if you allow it, it will be my mission to repay the favour and fill your life with that same happiness you have given me. I believe in you, love, and I believe that what we have can overcome this and any future storm, as we always have. I believe we will come out of this mess together._

_I love you, always and forever,_

_Killian_

Tears clouded Emma's eyes as she finished the letter, small teardrops littering the page. Sucking in a deep breath, Emma walked back over to the couch, placing the note on the small table before her, lying down on her back, letting her tears drip down her face, not bothering to wipe them away.

She reached into the neck of her sweater, revealing the ring Killian had given her in Camelot. Liam's ring, she now knew. The thing that had kept him alive all these years. The thing that, in giving it to her, meant he treasured her life above his own. He should have kept it.

She undid the clasp of the chain, sliding the ring off and grasping it between two hands. Slowly, almost subconsciously, she slipped it on to her left ring finger, allowing herself for just a moment, to think about what could have been.

A wedding her mother would beg to plan, a honeymoon, just the two of them on the Jolly Roger going wherever whenever they wanted, children, growing old...

As if to stop the memories, she slid the ring back into her hands, staring up at the ceiling, mourning the life she missed out on. That was when she heard it.

Whispering.

The dagger.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry about the angst first up. Thanks to katana_fleet for beta-ing this! Feel free to review or whatever :)


	2. Good Morning Beautiful

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emma groaned into her pillow, arm reaching out to the small table next to the bed, tapping the surface lazily until she came into contact with the alarm. She hit the snooze button, snuggling back under the blankets. Just 5 more minutes.

The figure next to her stirred as she sighed. If he was awake, that was that. He wouldn't go back to sleep for anything.

"I still don't know why we need that blasted noisy contraption, Swan."

Emma smirked into her pillow, "Alarm, Killian. It's called an alarm."

A strong arm came around her waist, wrapping tightly around her middle, face nuzzled into her neck.

"I don't give a damn what it's called, it's interrupted my slumber."

Emma moved her arm to cover his, slowly moving her arm along it, only encouraging him to hold tighter, pulling her flush against him, back to chest. She could feel his small breaths tickle the back of her neck, her hair falling off her shoulder.

"Oh, does the great and terrible Captain Hook need his beauty sleep?" she teased.

She felt his lips raise into a smile against her skin, stubble softly scratching the surface of her shoulder.

"Well, one must keep up appearances, love."

Emma let out a sigh as Killian started pressing feather-light kisses into her shoulder, working his way up to the juncture of her neck. She turned around in his embrace to face him, resting her hand on his cheek, feeling the fresh stubble peppering his jaw line.

Emma let out a laugh as Killian continued his assault on her neck, pulling him back up to eye level, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He responded eagerly, lips soft and lazy, but still with all the love and passion in the world.

Emma felt Killian begin to roll over, pushing her into the mattress, trapping her under him. She pulled away as best she could.

"Hmm, good morning to you too." She whispered, forehead leaning on his.

Killian smiled softly down at her, eyes wide as if trying to take in every detail of her face, hair mused from the recent sleep as well as Emma's wandering hands.

"Good morning, my love." He replied quietly, leaning down to give her one small kiss before rolling off her, lying on his side next to her. Emma quickly turned to face him, his hand resting around her waist, hers going back to rest on his cheek.

"Are you going into the station today, love?" Killian asked, running his hand up and down her waist. Emma closed her eyes, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms in a way she never thought she ever could.

"Yeah, I have to be there in an hour, hence the alarm. Are you still okay to take Henry to school?"

"Aye, love. I'll drop him off on my way to the docks."

Emma patted his chest lovingly, "Well, you better get up too. He leaves in half an hour."

She moved to get up, pulling the sheets of the bed back when Killian tightened his hold on her, pulling her back down to him.

"Shall I come and fetch you for lunch today, love? Say 12?"

Emma rolled her eyes lovingly and replied, "Sounds like a plan, pirate," as she leaned in for a chaste kiss. When they pulled back, the leant their foreheads together, soaking up the comfortable domesticity and love between them.

"I love you, Swan." Killian whispered.

"I love you, too."

Emma reluctantly pulled herself out of his grasp, sitting up on the edge of the bed, looking back at the man lying beside her before getting up.

"What are you looking at?" she asked when she noticed his stare following her around the room.

"Something beautiful. And marvellous. And incredible. And..."

Emma's cheeks tinged pink, still not used to the steady onslaught of compliments that seemed to leave Killian's lips 24/7.

"Okay, okay I get it. You're not too bad yourself," she interrupted, giving him a wink before walking out the door, his compliments putting a smile on her face the rest of the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some pointless fluff after the angst of the first chapter. Thanks to katana_fleet again for beta-ing this :)


	3. The Reunion

There was no way Emma was getting any sleep. She tried, but she knew it was pointless. All her tossing and turning was doing was keeping Henry awake and continuously stirring up emotions, not letting any detail settle. Not that she had expected to get any sleep. Not when he was here.

Emma could feel it, as soon as she stepped off the boat, mixed with a feeling of...wrongness. But he was here. In town. With that in mind, the next task didn't seem too daunting. The town wasn't _that_ big. With six people to look and only so many places Killian could be, it surely wouldn't be that hard a task. Despite that assurance, sleep was just not possible.

Sighing, Emma flipped back the covers, careful not to wake Henry. She tiptoed over to the stairs leading down to the loft, looking back at her son, sound asleep, mostly from exhaustion, but asleep none the less. She hadn't wanted him to come with her; it was the Underworld for crying out loud. But what he had said was right: he would have found another way.

It made Emma happy to see Henry warming up to Killian. They'd had a rocky start; hell, they all had when it came to the pirate captain, but ever since Neal had died, the two had grown closer, forming a father-son relationship that had nothing to do with Emma herself. Smiling at Henry's sleeping body, she turned and walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, careful to avoid the middle of the last step that creaked under the smallest amount of pressure.

Straight ahead of her, Emma saw Robin and Regina curled up on one of the plush couches that surrounded the small coffee table. Gold had taken up residence elsewhere, not feeling the community spirit to no-one’s surprise. It also didn't surprise Emma to see she was the only one awake. She knew everyone's motives for following her here. They wanted to help _her,_ not Killian. That was why none of them where awake with worry. Emma wasn't fooled; she was just too focused to care.

The couch being out of the question, Emma padded along the hardwood floors coming to the island of the kitchen bench, slipping into one of the stools that were lined up along the surface. She considered making a cocoa but decided against it, not wanting to wake anyone else.

Emma reached into her shirt and pulled out the chain around her neck, the one she hadn't taken off since their journey here. Letting out a deep sigh, she leant her elbows on the edge of the bench, absent-mindedly fiddling with the ring, ghosting it over her ring finger.

“Need some company?” a voice from behind said, startling Emma making her turn, almost falling off the stool. Mary Margaret stood, leaning against the rail of the stairs, watching her daughter with sad eyes. Emma knew that look. It bordered on pity, but she was too exhausted to protest. She watched as her mother's eyes flicked down to her daughter's hand. Specifically her left hand. Specifically her ring finger, where Killian's ring had fallen. Emma tried hiding the hand behind her back, not realising the chain was still around her neck, almost strangling herself. A blush formed on Emma's cheeks as she looked up to her mother's face, eyes wide and mouth hanging half open.

“Emma, sweetheart,” she began, words slow and careful as she walked closer reaching out to take the hand in hers, “is that what I think it is?”

Emma opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, not really knowing what to say. She looked sheepishly towards the ground as her mother dropped her hand and walked around the island, taking out two mugs and hot cocoa mix. _God bless my mother_ , Emma thought as she attempted to organise her thoughts about the ring in a coherent way.

“It's not an engagement ring if that's what you mean. It's more like...I don't know...a promise, maybe? A reminder?”

Mary Margaret stopped in her preparations to tilt her head in confusion.

“When did he give it to you?”

Emma sighed, remembering the day clearly. Merlin's plan, Merlin's warning, her stomach tied into knots at what could be coming, all forgotten for a brief moment.

“Just before I left to get the Promethean flame with Merlin. It...” Emma sighed, recounting what Killian had told her both on that day and a night in Storybrooke before everything went wrong. “It was his brother's. Killian carried it with him since the day his brother had died. He liked to think it was what had kept him alive all these centuries.”

Mary Margaret poured the boiled water into each mug, stirring in the cocoa mix, eyes focused on the task, mind obviously elsewhere.

“And he just gave it to you?”

Emma nodded with a smile on her face. Her pirate. Always looking out for her over himself. That had been his mistake in the end. The scoundrel, who betrayed people at the drop of a hat, had died putting others over himself.

“He told me it was a reminder that I had someone who loved me looking out for me, no matter what.” Emma explained, leaving out his actual words. _A reminder that you've got a piercing-eyed, smouldering pirate here who loves you._

Emma watched her mother's reaction as she was handed a mug of cocoa, finished with extra whipped cream. She had always known Killian wasn't the kind of man her parents had expected for their daughter. Over the last few months, she'd hoped they'd come to accept it and accept it they did. Maybe they didn't understand it in its entirety, but they acknowledged it.

“That man loves you too much for his own good.” She replied, smirking over her own mug.

Emma clasped her hands around hers, letting the warmth seep into her bones, warming her whole body.

Noticing her daughter's tense posture and dark circles under her eyes, Mary Margaret went into mom-mode.

“Emma. I wouldn't worry honey. If there's one thing your father and I have learnt is that _nothing_ can stop true love. Not even death in this case. Although maybe it has delayed it for a while.”

Emma laughed into her mug at her mother's antics, feeling incredibly cliché and cheesy, but also happier.

“Thanks, mom. I know we'll find him, it's just...I don't know, these are pretty impossible odds. I mean what if we came all this way, I put everyone in danger, and we can't find him? I can't leave here without him, I can't. I love him too much.”

Tears started to form in Emma's eyes, Mary Margaret noticing right away, of course. She hurried around to her daughter and took her into her arms for a hug. Emma gladly accepted, leaning her chin on her mother's shoulder with eyes closed, relaxed by the soothing movement of her mother's hand against her back.

“Emma, can I ask you a question?”

Emma nodded against her mother's shoulder.

“Back in Camelot, Henry and Killian had a newspaper they kept pouring over, said it was a secret surprise for the future. It was that house, wasn't it? You went and bought it when we got back?”

Emma nodded again, remembering Killian's words in Camelot. _The future's nothing to be afraid of._

“It was a promise for the future. And honestly, now I can't picture a future without him in it.”

Mary Margaret leant back from the embrace, keeping her hands on Emma's shoulders.

“If there is one thing I know about that man, is that he's not going to stop until he fulfils that promise. And neither will any of us,” she assured. “I told you back in Neverland Emma. You deserve your happy ending. And while that happy ending may have changed since then, you still do. And if you getting that means literally dragging that pirate out of the Underworld, then that is what we shall do.”

Emma let out a shaky breath and nodded, leaning back into her mother's embrace. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say _thank you_ , there was a loud pounding on the front door. Emma pulled away from her mother. The knocking sounded again, this time rousing Regina and Robin.

“What the devil is that?” Robin exclaimed as Regina rose from the couch. David also had slipped out of bed, padding over to his wife wrapping an arm around her back. The pounding continued, now waking up Henry, who made his way down the stairs while everyone stared at the door.

“Who the hell would be knocking on our door in Hell?” Emma questioned, breaking the silence. Her heart leapt with the thought of it being Killian. If it was, he was right there on the other side of that door. She walked towards the door confidently before Regina reached an arm out to stop her.

“Emma, you have to think. This could be anyone.”

Shrugging her off, Emma turned away from Regina and continued towards the front door, heart pounding faster than ever, brain fogged by images of Killian. Once she reached the door, she raised a hesitant, shaky hand towards the handle, wrenching it open, only to be grabbed and spun around by the mystery men awaiting on the landing. She heard the exclamations of her family as a small, sharp dagger tip was pointed into her neck.

“Now, now, now. Cooperate and I won't have to hurt anyone.” The man ordered in response to David's surge towards the door. A familiar, crisp British accent could be heard in the man's words. An accent very similar to Killian's...

“My boss hear you'd arrived and sent me to come and check you out. What the bloody hell is a whole family doing in the Underworld? _Alive?”_

Emma's mind raced. How he talked, that accent, all strangely familiar. Her thoughts went back to Neverland, Killian telling her about his brother Liam for the first time. How his brother had _died_ of Dreamshade poisoning. Emma looked at her mother who was staring back at her, eyes wide with shock. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

“We're here to find someone. Captain Hook. His real name,” Emma looked up at her father who nodded, clearly suspecting the same as her, “is Killian Jones.”

Emma felt the dagger waver in her captor's grip.

“Jones?”

Emma nodded as she was turned around, finding herself looking into blue eyes, slightly deeper than those she was used to, but just similar enough to turn her stomach into knots. She saw his eyes leave hers and move down to the chain around her neck. The one that carried _his_ ring.

“What business do you have with Killian Jones? How did that ring come into your possession, lass?”

Emma let out a small chuckle and the familiarity of his words, so much like his younger brother.

“Let’s just say we are quite closely acquainted.” Emma replied, ignoring the sound of David's “I didn't need to hear that.” “You're Liam aren't you? Liam Jones? Killian's brother.”

Liam's eyes danced around her face, trying to take in the turn of events. Slowly, carefully, he removed the dagger from Emma's neck, releasing his grip on her.

“Aye, that I am. And you, all of you, you're what, his...family?”

Emma looked around the room, eyes shifting from one person to another. She looked back at Liam with a determined look in her eyes.

“Yeah, I guess so. Your brother...he's...look, I love him, we all do, and we're taking him home.”

Liam opened his mouth to protest before Henry ran forward and interrupted.

“We have a way. Mom's gonna split her heart and share it with Killian. They're true love. It'll work!”

Emma turned her head to look at Henry, taken away by his constant hope and belief. She knew that optimism had come from her parents more than from her or Neal, but sometimes it was just what she needed.

“Is this...Killian's boy?” Liam asked speaking softly and carefully as if talking to a scared animal. Emma was lost for words, sneaking a side look at Henry. Just as she was about to speak, Henry spoke for her.

“Yes, I am. In all the ways that matter.”

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes. Her son and her pirate. It was slowly starting to dawn on her just how much Killian meant to Henry.

“Well then, lad.” Liam announced, clapping a hand onto Henry's shoulder, “I suppose I'm your Uncle Liam then.”

Henry grinned up at both Liam and Emma. _This is good,_ Emma thought. _Good start_. David stepped forward and put his arm around Emma's shoulder to shake Liam's hand.

“I’m David, nice to meet you. Now do you know where your brother is? We want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

Liam released David's hand and nodded, eyes locking back onto Emma's.

“Aye. I do believe I do.”

\--

“So,” Liam began, walking purposefully next to Emma, “you're the lass he mentioned to me, I assume?”

Emma turned her head to the side to look at Liam walking next to her, his profile so similar to that one she knew all too well. She raised her eyebrows, catching his focus.

“Aye, he mentioned you. Not in detail, otherwise I would have hoped to recognise you. He spoke very highly of you, Miss Swan.”

She let out a chuckle, because _of course he did_.

“He over exaggerates. The truth is he's done as much for me as I've done for him, he's just frustratingly modest.”

Liam let out a full laugh, one that seemed so out of place walking the Main Street of this broken down, twisted version of Storybrooke.

“Oh, aye, and he always has been. I'm afraid though, lass, you two are apparently the same in that regard. He told me of what he became after my death, and how you managed to change him. I have seen people consumed with vengeance, and it is no simple feat to break someone out of those ways. I am indebted to you for that, and always will be. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy, a good man. You have given him those things, so I suppose a thank you is in order.”

Emma looked down at the street below her, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

“It was my pleasure. Every minute of it. Even the times he tried to hurt me, looking back on it.” She noticed Liam's slightly shocked expression. “Oh yeah. The two of us had a pretty rough start. Real 'destined-for-true-love' stuff. First time I talked to him I held a dagger to his throat.”

Emma went on to tell a slightly abridged version of their story. The beanstalk, Lake Nostos, Neverland, New York, the Wicked Witch's cursed lips plan, the Darkness, all of it. More than once Emma had to gather herself before continuing with her tale, emotions of their past endeavours catching up to her. As Emma finished her tale, letting out a deep breath, Liam still looked mildly taken aback.

“You're right, lass, that's quite the tale. Although our mother always used to say “a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.” I used to remind him that all the time, since he was to young to hear it from our mother. I guess he took it literally.”

Emma laughed, recognising the quote as something that would fall into Killian's high-brow vocabulary.

“Well, I definitely made him fight for it, that's for sure.”

The two continued the walk in silence, hearing quiet whispers behind them as the rest followed in their tracks. Soon enough, the pier came into sight, a slightly broken down, old, decrepit Jolly Roger docked there. Of course that's where he would go. Once a pirate, always a pirate.

Emma stopped, feeling the proximity between them like a wildfire. Her parents and Henry caught up to her, each grabbing her hand or shoulder in reassurance, urging her to keep going. Letting out a breath, she stepped out along the pier towards the ship, hoping and praying for a happy reunion.

\--

Liam was first to board the _Jolly Roger_ , quite obviously very familiar with his surroundings. He urged them all to wait on deck while he went to find Killian below. Emma found herself leaning against the mast, arms folded across her chest. Her parents stood off to the side, standing up against one of the rails on the right side of the ship. _Starboard,_ a voice in her mind echoed.

Killian had attempted many times to teach her all the names of things on the ship, to teach her to sail. She hadn't quite taken to it as Henry had, but they were quiet moments. Together. What Emma would have given for a sailing lesson now.

Regina and Robin stood at the helm, murmuring between themselves as Henry made his way over to his mother.

“Why are you worried, mom?” He asked, the naivety of a young boy evident in his words, “Seriously, what do you think is going to happen? He'll just cast us aside ‘cause he wants to stay? He won't remember us?”

Emma didn't want to admit it, but both scenarios had gone through her head.

“I don't know, kid. Things never really go according to plan for this family.”

Henry sighed at his mother. “Yeah, but Mom, come on. This is Killian. Grandpa will probably have to pry the two of you away from each other.”

They both laughed despite the situation. Henry grew more serious and let out a breath.

“Mom, I mean it. Everything's going to work out. We'll find him, get him out of this _literal_ hell hole, and go start living a future. Operation Light Swan remember?”

Emma smiled warmly at her son, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into her, hand running through his dark hair. She really hoped he was right.

Echoing around the muffled below of the ship came a voice. The very same voice that talked her through her mother's supposed death in the Enchanted Forest, her parent's betrayal, getting rid of the bloody demon in her head as she battled with the Darkness. It got louder as he made his way towards the ladder leading up to the deck.

Emma quickly pulled away from Henry and looked around, everyone seeming to notice the new voice. She heard footsteps start up the ladder and a grumbling voice that followed.

“...let some strange people aboard my ship I swear to all the gods that I'll...” his voice began to trail off as her saw who his visitors really were.

He looked more or less the same as he always had, back before he was a Dark One. Leather biker jacket, tight black jeans, with unruly, thick black locks that seemed to have a mind of its own. His eyes were the same blue she remembered, deep but shimmering at the surface with light. His eyes barely even registered anyone else on board; Emma felt his eyes lock onto hers the second he stepped on the deck.

Emma couldn't quite pinpoint the exact emotion on his face. Surprise? Love? But also...distrust?

“This can't be real.” He muttered, the four words coming out more as a question than a statement. Emma opened her mouth to contradict him, but was interrupted.

“No, this CAN'T be real. This is another BLOODY trick by the demon who runs this place, I know it. How could you be so easily fooled, brother?” He turned to his brother before starting to make his way back towards the hold door.

“Killian, wait,” Emma shouted, pressing forward slowly but surely making her way towards him, “I promise you, Killian, this isn't a trick. I promise I...we are really here. We've come to get you, to bring you home.”

He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly. As their eyes met, Emma felt as though one part of her soared and another died. The distrust. The same as when he was the Dark One.

“No. No, I'm not letting myself get tricked by this stupid little charade.”

Emma groaned in exasperation as he went to turn again. What was it going to take? She reached up to finger the ring that hang around her neck and was hit with an idea.

“Killian, wait,” she yelled again, desperation clearly evident in her voice. “Remember this?” she asked. Emma saw his eyes flick down at her hand, brow furrowing in recognition. “You gave this to me to keep me safe. To keep me alive. You said it was a reminder that you loved me, that we could have a happy ending. That house you and Henry found, _our_ house, as part of Operation Light Swan. You remember that? Because Henry and I are the only people who could know any of that.”

She could see his gaze soften, coming to rest on her face, some of that love and tenderness she was so used to back in his eyes. It brought one of her first, genuine grins on her face since this had all began.

“You could have found out, made something up.” he reasoned, his words lacking any sort of belief or conviction. Emma shook her head and let her grin shrink into a small, sad smile.

“Try something new, darling. It's called trust.” His head once again perked up as he recognised the phrase.

Emma slowly started taking careful steps towards him, everyone else seeming to fade away into the background. “You told me that. Up on that beanstalk when we first met.” She was only five feet away from him, “And I should have. Trusted you, I mean. And I'm sorry that I didn't.” Five feet. “But I need you to trust me now.” So close she could touch him.

From this distance, Emma could see the wonder and shock in his eyes. He slowly raised his right hand to lightly, _very_ lightly, cradle her cheek. Emma almost sobbed with the relief this contact gave her. It was like being taken off an addictive drug, when you appreciate it so much more when you get it back. She leant into his touch, which became more sure the longer her looked at her. She could practically _see_ the walls come down.

“Emma?” he whispered, voice full of pain and love, sorrow and joy all at once. Emma nodded slowly.

“Yeah, it's me.” They were the only words he needed before he practically launched himself into her arms.

The feeling of Killian's strong arms wrapped around her was one she'd always appreciated. Never once did she ever feel safer anywhere else. They were what she turned to when she'd had a rough day at the station, when she needed a break from her parents, or when she needed a break from being Emma Swan: The Saviour. With him, she could just be Emma Swan. That's what this embrace gave her: a reminder that he was still here, after everything, still here supporting her and loving her, no matter what.

“Gods, I love you Swan. So much.” Killian murmured, lips pressed to her neck as their grip on one another tightened. Hearing those words again triggered a release in Emma, like a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

“I love you too, Killian. More than you know.”

They leant back from their embrace, arms still wrapped securely around one another. Foreheads touched, words of assurance were whispered, until Killian finally closed the difference between them.

Their kiss started out slow, filled with love and relief. Emma's arms came up to loop around his neck, placing a hand on the back of his head to bring him closer. She felt his arms tighten around her, body pulled flush against his, both of them lining up and connecting perfectly, as they always had. Their kiss grew more passionate and intense, breaking apart only for small moments to catch their breath before moving forward for more.

Emma had always heard stories about soulmates, one person who just _knew you_ the second you met. Someone who knew your soul, inside and out, because it matched theirs. She never believed that growing up. Her life had never worked that way, so why should it ever change? When she had met Neal, she had thought she may have been wrong. Here was someone, claiming to love this broken, lonely, young girl, who seemed to understand exactly what she was going through. And they had loved each other. Truly. But in the end it wasn't enough.

With Killian, it was. It was enough to make her walk into Hell to get back the man she loved. It was enough to be worth every fight and challenge that lay ahead. It was enough that he made her feel loved, safe, wanted, like no one ever had before. It was enough to be her happy ending. And it would be. They would get it if they died trying. Killian was always enough, even when he didn't think it. He was enough because he was _there._ He _stayed._

Emma was the first to pull away from the kiss, albeit reluctantly, not wanting to scar both her father and son more than they already had. Killian's eyes travelled around the deck over Emma's shoulder, taking in every person’s face with a look on disbelief on his. His gaze eventually found Henry's, taking him by surprise, but also putting a smile on his face as he saw Henry beaming back at him.

Henry took that as a signal to run over and almost barrel Killian over with brute force. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, burying his face in his hair, both murmuring comforting words to the other. Eventually, the others walked over to join in, taking their turns at greeting him.

“I don't understand,” Killian began after everyone had finished, gravitating back towards Emma, wrapping an arm around her waist, “You're all here...to bring me home?” Everyone nodded. As simple as that. The same thought went through everyone's minds: _“This family always finds each other.”_

“You've found yourself a pretty good family here, little brother.” Liam chimed in, giving him a brotherly clap on the back.

Killian looked down at Emma who was smiling back up at him, ignoring the 'little brother' comment as he placed a kiss on her forehead before replying, “You don't have to tell me. Although, now that you've found me, what's the next plan?”

Emma looked towards her family, eyes coming back to rest on her pirate. “Now we go home.”

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! A part two of this will be posted next week. Maybe a wedding... ;) Feel free to comment or whatever :) Thanks to katana_fleet fot beta-ing once again!


	4. The Wedding

Emma stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, trying to come to terms with what had happened.

_Led my family into the Underworld, ran into my true love's dead brother, found said true love, and now..._

Emma shook her head and made her way out of the ensuite bathroom into the master bedroom. It all looked the same. Exactly how it had been when she left it.

It looked the same, barely used. But it felt different. That slight edge to the air that Emma had felt the minute she stepped of the little wooden boat. Everything just seemed slightly off, shifted in a way.

"Swan?" a voice came from the door. "You alright, love?"

Emma turned her head to the side finding Killian lurking in the doorway. She looked into his eyes, trying to memorise everything about them. She had thought she would never see them again. The sparkling, beautiful blue that could change between deep and dark to light and happy at the flip of a switch. She wasn't going to forget them again. She couldn't.

Emma gave a small smile, looking around the room with her hands in her back pockets, nodding slowly.

"Yeah I think so. It's just a bit overwhelming seeing all this stuff here, exactly how it was. It's weird, we never got a chance to use it."

She heard footsteps walking towards her, turning her head just as he reached her with open arms, which she readily fell into.

She had him. Here. Not alive, but okay. Here.

 _'Not if you can't save him he's not.'_ A voice in the back of Emma's head whispered. She tried to shake away the thought without arousing Killian's suspicion. But he, ever the perceptive pirate, noticed. He always did.

"Emma, love. We _will_ get to use all of this. Remember what I told you in Camelot? I'm never gonna stop fighting for us. Never." He said softly, lips moving against her jaw where his head lay, "And while there is now yet another obstacle, that hasn't changed. And it never will."

He pulled back, keeping his arms locked around her waist, hers running up his body before coming to rest at his shoulders. The pair leaned forward, their foreheads pressed together, eyes fluttering closed, drinking in the comfortable, warm feeling of togetherness.

"What we have is worth any fight that's gonna come Swan. Of that I am certain."

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes.

That night that Killian had died, the night that she had run him through with a blade she had meant for herself, Emma did not sleep.

She stayed up that night, thinking of him. The way he would hold her like she was the most precious thing in the world, wishing with everything she had that he could be there. The only person she wanted to talk to about Killian being gone was Killian. Her head ran with his voice, hearing him over and over again.

_"I was hoping it would be you"_

_"You're something of an open book"_

_"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing"_

_"Maybe I just needed reminding that I could"_

_"Perhaps I would"_

_"Until I met you"_

_"I've yet to see you fail"_

_"There's not a day will go by I won't think of you"_

_"It means it still works"_

_"Aye"_

_"I'm a survivor"_

_"You can do this"_

_"I love you, Emma Swan"_

Now he was here in her arms, once again making a sweeping romantic declaration of love and all Emma wanted to do was cry.

"Swan, love, what is it?" Killian asked, taking in her glistening eyes.

Emma let out a small breathy chuckle, blinking to rid her eyes of the tears that had continued to form.

"Yeah, I just...I don't know. You're here. Really here, right in front of me. And you're still you, despite everything. You with your romance and confidence. There was a moment there when I never thought I would see that again."

Killian understood. She was an open book after all.

"And now that you've got me here you don't want to waste it?"

Emma nodded with a shy smile on her face, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. The arms around her waist tightened as she moved hers back and around his neck, pulling him down to her level. The kiss was heated. A kiss that both knew could and probably would lead to much more, something that was off the cards with a house full of people.

Killian moved his head down, pressing opened mouthed kisses down her neck as she grasped at the thick strands of his hair, which had somehow grown even longer in his brief time here.

His words resonated in her head. _“You don't want to waste it."_ She thought back to a morning in Camelot. A quest, a kiss, a ring...

Emma softly pushed Killian away, only far enough as to allow her to remove the chain from around her neck.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Killian asked suspiciously as she removed the ring from its chain with shaking hands.

She looked up to him, saw the love in her eyes reflected right back at her, and she knew this was right. She cleared her throat and held the ring to Killian's chest.

"You're right, Killian. I don't want to waste any more time."

He raised an eyebrow and slowly began to realise where she was going with this.

"Swan, are you sure this isn't just an impulse? I don't want you doing this just in case we don't get another..."

"Marry me." Emma blurted out, effectively stopping the flow of words from his mouth. "I want this, Killian. I want you, and that's not going to change. And you're the one who told me we _will_ have another chance. I promise, Killian, this isn't just a last resort decision."

Killian looked down at her in awe. His Swan. The closed off, scared, tough lass he had climbed a beanstalk with. Who had left him up there unwilling to trust him. How'd they get here? He didn't really have an answer, but he was glad they had.

Emma watched intently as his face lit up with the happiest smile she thinks she's ever seen.

"Well then, Swan." he began, leaning closer into her, lips millimetres away from hers, "You'll be hearing no complaints from me."

The second he had finished talking, Emma grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, tugging him towards her, lips smashing against his in an attempt to communicate her love. She'd never been good at talking about feelings. This was an alternative they had gotten used to over the last year or so.

Emma pulled back, satisfied, but not entirely.

"Killian. I want to do this now."

Killian too pulled away, lightly grabbing her shoulders as he looked at her wide-eyed.

"Swan, I hardly think this is an appropriate time for a wedding celebration."

Emma widened her eyes and stared right back, not breaking his gaze for a second.

"Killian, you said it yourself, why should we waste any more time? We both know what we want, why not do it now?"

He let out a sigh. He would never win this fight, that he knew. Killian bowed his head, looking towards the ground, a smile forming on his face. By the time he looked back up, his smile had changed into a grin that reminded Emma of Henry when she said they could go for ice-cream; the two of them had obviously spent too much time together.

"Well then Swan. Shall we rouse..." Killian's sentence trailed off as a thought struck him.

"Emma, is there another reason you want to do this now?"

It was Emma's turn to look sheepishly towards the ground, rocking back and forth on her heels trying to avoid his gaze.

"There was one added bonus that crossed my mind," she began. "I figured, if we did this now, Liam could be here for it. Hell, he could even perform the ceremony."

Seeing a clouded look come over his eyes, Emma moved her hand to rest it on Killian's cheek, tracing the scar on his face.

"I know how much you wished he could come back with us. How much you wish you could have him back, so I thought this would be a good way to make..."

Emma was cut off by Killian's lips slamming into hers, firm but also gentle, a lifetime of love poured into it.

Resting their foreheads together, gasping for breath, they locked eyes. The pair had always had a way of communicating without saying a single world. This was one of those times, where their eyes said everything. _'I love you.' 'We're gonna do this.' 'We can get through it together.'_

\--

Emma, Killian, the Charmings, Regina, Robin, Henry and Liam were all gathered in the main room of the house.

"I'm sorry, you're doing what?" Regina remarked, disbelief and slight annoyance tingeing her voice. "I agreed on getting your pirate and getting out of here, not on a spontaneous wedding."

Emma felt her eyes roll, sick and tired of Regina's complaints.

"Look, Regina. Nobody asked you or _forced_ you to be here. You decided to come on your own. The only reason you didn't get here sooner is this man right here," she said as she gestured to Killian, "so the _least_ you can do is accept this. I'm not asking you to be happy about it, but I did actually hope you would at least support us."

The two women's eyes met in an intense glare, cut off only by a well-timed Robin turning Regina around to face him, whispering reason in her ear. Snow turned her focus to Emma.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this now?"

Emma took a deep breath, looking up to Killian with a small smile on her face and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, mom. We don't wanna wait. And this way we thought..."

"...Liam could officiate the ceremony and be present." Killian finished, looking over to his brother as if to gauge his reaction. Liam stared back at his brother with shock and pride. Emma watched as blue eyes met blue eyes, the two still able to have wordless conversation after centuries apart. Killian was happy, Emma could tell.

"I would be honoured, little brother."

Killian huffed under his breath and muttered something that sounded like "...younger brother..." but smiled anyway. The room was in agreement (begrudgingly in some people's cases, but agreement all the same), and the discussion began over a location, Mary Margaret making her opinion heard.

"I'll be damned if I don't get to help plan my only daughter's wedding, even if it is in the Underworld."

Emma smiled, happy her family could be a part of this without the spectacle of a fairytale wedding. This is what she had wanted (and yes, she had thought about this day before now), only her family around her, the man she loved by her side.

Eventually, they settled upon a location. The beach. Storybrooke had only a small stretch of land right on the coast. A place, of course, where Emma and Killian had spent many a warmer nights, lying on the rough sand. Killian would teach her constellations in the sky; Emma would tell him about the latest drama at the station, or another modern custom he had yet to be exposed to. It was the perfect place, and honestly, it would have been Emma's first choice if they were back in Storybrooke.

Emma felt a stirring in her gut. _Oh god._ She was actually doing this. She was getting married. What if he changed his mind? What if the wedding got crashed by a fury? What if this was a mistake? She felt herself get flustered and start breathing heavily, turning to Killian with a slightly frightened look in her eyes. He noticed right away, leading her up the stairs to the first landing, holding her by the shoulders.

"Swan, what's wrong? We don't have to do this, remember that." Killian asked, eyes caring as they studied her face. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Killian, I told you I was sure about this and I am. I just...I don't know it all kind of hit me at once done there. A thousand things could go wrong and I..."

"Emma." Killian interrupted, "Look at me. In our lives, a thousand things could go wrong every single day. We always get through them and tonight's gonna be no exception. I know I'm ready to start living the rest of my life with you. What do you say?"

The uneasy feeling dissipated with every word he spoke, his voice the calming force Emma needed. She quickly nodded enthusiastically and with a kiss on her cheek, he led her back down to the ground level.

"You two ready?" Henry asked, looking even more excited than the two of them. Emma smiled at his excitability, leaning over to him to ruffle his hair.

"We sure are, kid. I just want to talk to you two first quickly if that's okay." Emma replied, gesturing to her parents. Mary Margaret and David raised their eyebrows curiously but nodded all the same.

"Alright," Robin said, "Henry, Regina, Liam and I will head off with the groom and meet you there then.”

Killian smiled over at Emma, making his way over to her, tucking a piece of her blonde hair, back to normal after her stint as the Dark One, behind her ear.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there, love," he whispered, their heads close together so no one else could hear.

"I'll be the one in...well, a red leather jacket." Emma replied with a laugh and a smile. "I love you." She leant up to give him a quick peck on the lips as he was dragged out the front door, mouthing _I love you_ back to her.

Once the door slammed shut, Emma walked over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad. I wanted to ask the two of you something. I know you missed out on a lot of my life. Like the first almost three _decades_ of it. But I'm really glad you're here to see this. So, Mom, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honour?"

Mary Margaret gasped and held her hand up to her mouth, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Of course, sweetie. That would make me so happy. I'm so proud of you, Emma. We both are." She said as she pulled away, smiling up at her husband.

"Thank you. And Dad. I know you and Killian haven't always gotten along but, it would mean a lot if you walked me up there and gave me away."

David barely even reacted, save for the tears that had started to well up in his eyes. He shook his head and walked into Emma's arms too, cradling her head with his hand as he always did, giving Emma a sense of safety and security she had always hoped to have.

"I take it that's a yes?" Emma asked, followed by a quick nod from David as he leaned back from the embrace to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Okay," Mary Margaret said with a sigh, "Let's get you married to your pirate."

\--

Killian, Liam, Henry, Regina and Robin made their way down to the beach, Regina straight away finding an adequate spot. The Hood-Mills family were scoping out the area, looking for any signs of danger as Killian and Liam stood to the side, enjoying their time reunited.

"Well, brother, I must say you've picked a good lass," Liam prompted, clapping Killian on the shoulder.

"Aye, Liam, you certainly don't have to tell me that. Emma is..." Killian looked for the words to say, "For a long time after your death I lived life in the dark. Then fortune seemed fit to serve me favour and I found her. She changed my life, Liam."

His brother nodded, smiling. "Well Killian, I'm glad I get to see this. Thank you. Seeing you happy may finally give me enough strength to move on."

Killian nodded slowly, eyes tinted with sadness. "I certainly am, brother."

The pair leaned forward for a brotherly hug, breathing each other in. Killian had forgotten the pain of Liam's absence. Now, with Liam right in front of him, knowing he would have to say goodbye yet again, the pain came rushing back. But he was here. He got to see him marry his true love. They were together now.

Killian pulled away, turning his head to look at Henry, beaming like a child on Christmas, excited by the change of pace in the Underworld. A brave lad he was, coming down here. Killian would have protested against it, but seeing him down here for him filled Killian with a feeling he hadn't felt since Baelfire had washed up on his ship; a feeling of paternal love.

"Give me a minute, would you, brother?" Killian asked, not really waiting for a reply before striding over to where the boy stood.

"How are you doing, lad?" he asked as he reached Henry, ruffling his hair and making it stick up at funny angles like his own.

"Great! This is so exciting, I'm so happy for you and Mom." Henry beamed up at him. Killian could tell fake excitement from real, and this was most definitely real.

"Thank you lad. I had something to ask of you actually." Killian began, watching as the young boy’s head perked up at the request. "As you know, at a wedding, there is normally a best man, someone very important to the groom. It would be my honour if you considered being mine tonight."

Henry's eyes lit up and his smile grew somehow bigger, eagerly nodding his head.

"Of course, Killian, that'd be awesome!"

Killian reached an arm around the boy’s shoulders pulling him into his side.

"Thank you, lad. It will make both myself and your mother very happy."

\--

Emma and her parents finally arrived at the small stretch of beach along the water line. Mary Margaret went down first, letting them all know they were coming.

Emma latched onto her father's arm, giving him a smile before the pair began walking towards the rest of the group.

There was no real aisle, but the second Killian was in sight she began smiling like a mad woman. She was actually doing this. She was marrying Captain freaking Hook for crying out loud. But she wouldn't change anything.

Killian never once took his eyes of her as she walked closer towards him, eyes filling and getting slightly misty. Emma understood the reaction. She felt the same, seeing the man she loved standing next to her son, who was standing in the Best Man's position. He must have asked Henry. God, she loved him.

David eventually led her up to Killian, handing her over to him with a murmured comment about protecting her, a pretty redundant statement considering the circumstances. With one more quick kiss on the forehead from David, he placed her hand into Killian's. As her turned away, Emma saw tears welling up in her father's eyes, not that he would admit it of course.

Emma and Killian turned to face each other, eyes locking in an instant, love reflected back at each of them. Killian sent her a wink, which was replied with a smirk and a wink of her own, the pair breaking out into wide grins.

Liam continued with a typical ceremony, but Emma had spaced out, not really paying any attention until she heard him say, "I would assume you have something personal you want to say as your vows?"

Killian opened his mouth as if to start speaking but was stopped by Emma's protests.

"There is no way I'm following you, Killian. We both know you would blow me out of the water with whatever ridiculous romantic speech you have planned."

Everyone present laughed at that, probably because they all knew it was true.

"By all means, love," Killian said, bowing slightly and inviting her to begin.

Emma let out a breath, readying herself for whatever she's going to pull out of the hat.

"I want to start by saying how absolutely ridiculous this all is. I'm getting married in the Underworld, to Captain Hook of all people. 10 year old me would be horrified. But I wouldn't change any of it. Not one second, not even those when we were enemies. We may not have had the most conventional start Killian, but it's managed to bring us here, so for once, I won't argue with it.

“After everything that happened when I was a kid, I was never one to dream about true love or fairytale weddings or anything of the sort. I was closed off, walls built a mile high. I always used to tell myself, if someone really wanted me, they would take the time to take those walls down. And Killian, that's exactly what you did for me. It scared me. Here someone was, someone I knew I felt something for, who actually made a genuine effort. That's why I left you chained up to a beanstalk.

“Then you had to go and make things even harder and risk your life to save my son. You didn't need to get involved with my family. You could have just had me and ran, but you took the time to get to know them. I remember thinking just how much that meant to me, how much it still means to me. You've done a lot over the last few years, most of it with no real benefit to yourself. Came all the way to New York to find me, traded your ship for me, kept fighting even when I made it hard. You have made me a person I didn't think it was possible for me to be again.

“But you stood by me and I have never been more grateful for anything. The last few months have been rough. Really rough. But like you told me earlier today, we'll get through it together, because the love we have is worth fighting for. So um, yeah that's why I'm here marrying you, I guess."

She finished the vow, voice and hands shaking as a stray tear rolled its way down her face. Before she knew it, Killian was there wiping it away with his hand before grabbing her shaking hands. He was crying slightly too, not that he would admit it.

"Killian?" Liam prompted.

"Right, sorry. My turn. Well love, I assure you, you're no easy act to follow either. Much like yourself, Swan, I was a very different person before you came along. I spent multiple lifetimes doing things that I regret every day of my life. To be honest, if it weren't for you love, I truly believe I would have fallen into a deep despair long ago. Just you being with me every day, giving me your constant trust, love and forgiveness makes me want to be better. You inspire me, love. Seeing all you've been through, and how you've managed to remain good and true, makes me to believe I can do the same. No matter what darkness comes over us, you're a hero in my eyes.

“Ever since I laid eyes on you after being pulled out from under a pile of bodies, you have and always will be the light that guided me out of the darkness, shown me hope and strength even when it seemed futile. Our lives may never be peaceful or easy, but I swear to you, Emma Swan, I will spend whatever life I have left fighting for us. Because, despite the nature of our lives, you're all I'll ever need. If...no, _when_ we get out of this, I vow to spend a lifetime making up for all the pain and neglect you've felt in your life thus far, by giving you a home, a family, and happiness, just as you did for me.

“You've filled my life with so much light after living in darkness for so long, and I will never fully be able to express my gratitude for that. I once told you that you were my happy ending and I wasn't lying. Every single day since then I have been living it, my happy ending with you. Now we're here, making it official, and it feels like the start of forever. I love you, Swan, and come hell or high water, that will never change. "

Emma let the tears drip down her face, every word she heard as perfect as the man who spoke them. Killian moved their joined hands up to wipe away the tears.

"I love you too." Emma whispered, voice still shaky from her own words as well as his.

Killian let go of her hand to reach into his jacket pocket, pulling out the ring she had given him not an hour ago. Liam looked at the ring and smiled at his brother, honoured and proud that his ring was being used.

"Emma Swan," he began as Killian once again reached for her left hand with his hook, wrapping it around her wrist as he had on that beanstalk years ago. He held the ring in his good hand, ready to slide it onto her ring finger. "Do you take Killian Jones to be your husband?"

Killian raised a questioning eyebrow that made Emma chuckle before she quietly said, "Yeah." as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

She heard muffled sniffles coming from her mother, and she turned to look at their faces, proud and as happy as Emma herself. Well, maybe not quite. Henry also shared the look of happiness, basking in seeing his mother truly happy for once in her life.

"Killian Jones, do you..." Liam started before being interrupted by an impatient groan.

"Bloody hell, brother, aye, I most definitely take Emma Swan as my wife."

Emma's gut exploded into butterflies at his words. _Wife._ That was going to take some getting used to for sure.

"Well then, not that you'll wait for me to finish, but you may..."

Killian's lips were on hers before she knew what was happening. She heard clapping from around her, but was completely focused on the man in front of her, her true love, her husband. His lips pressed against hers, soft and loving as Emma raised her arms to cradle his head in her hands. Their lips moved persistently against each other, so in sync it was as if they were one being. They pulled away just a hairs width to catch their breath, staring into the other's eyes, smiling like idiots. Emma leant up to press another kiss to his lips, a kiss that was all smiles and laughter before pulling back and turning towards everyone. Their family.

Emma had never had a stable family in her life. Even after she was reunited with her parents, things were still never really concrete. Their relationship always felt a bit rocky, thanks to the curse that had separated them for 28 years. Now though, looking towards them, her friends, her son, her brother-in-law, her husband, she felt whole. This was what the lost little girl from decades ago had dreamed of. What she had always wanted, consciously or not. That lost little girl who had now, finally, found her place in a family.

\--

Emma and Killian danced all night. Henry, of course, had brought his iPod with him. God knows what he was planning to do with it, but Emma couldn't have been more thankful. Emma insisted on having a dance with her father first, a proposal that brought tears to her father's eyes before instantly agreeing. Henry found a song, some cheesy ballad about father-daughter love. It was Emma's attempt at making up for all the missed balls and dances they never got, one the both of them greatly appreciated.

Once the song had finished, Killian strolled over, pirate swagger still evident in his walk, tapping her father on the shoulder and bowing like a proper gentleman.

"May I cut in?" he asked with a smirk.

David smirked at him and after placing a quick kiss on Emma's cheek, handed her over to him for the second time that night. Emma flicked through the music until she found one she thought appropriate before handing over one headphone to Killian. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck, the pair simply swaying to the smooth, soft beat of the song.

Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder as the song went on, lost in happy thought until Killian pulled back to look at her.

"Well, love, it looks like I was right," he said, his voice full of cocky confidence and charm. Emma raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"To what are we referring to here?" she asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

Killian chuckled and looked down before quickly returning to Emma's gaze.

"Well, you may recall one night in Neverland where I made you a promise. A promise to win your heart."

Emma's eyes lit up with recognition as soon as he said 'Neverland', laughing with unbridled happiness.

"Yeah. Well, I guess you did. I mean, look how far we've gotten."

Emma leant forward to press her forehead against his, still keeping their eyes locked.

"Aye, love. I assure you, we have more ahead of us."

They tilted their heads to meet in a kiss just as the music swelled like in a cheesy romance movie. The kiss said everything that needed to be said.

_I love you._

_We can do this._

_No matter what comes, we will be together._

_I love you._

_The future looks pretty good from here._

_We're gonna get out of this._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to go with last weeks chapter. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review :) Thanks again to katana_fleet for reading and editing!


	5. Flypaper for Nightmares

The festivities have long since finished. The Charmings, Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry have filed out of the house, and the best Christmas Killian Jones has ever experienced is over. One thing stays behind though. His love, his everything, Emma Swan.

They sit cuddled up on the sofa, wine glasses and blankets a plenty, not really talking, just basking in the sense of normalcy they've managed to find. It's been just a few short months since returning from the Underworld, a trip that had proved to be the most trying adventure yet. Though the aftermath was worse.

There were tears, harsh words, even the odd night spent alone. But what made up for it was the forgiveness, the hugs, the kisses that came after. It wasn't easy by any means, but they'd done it because _of course they did_. They'd found their way back. Back to life, and back to each other. The two of them stare absent-mindedly into the small fire burning away, throwing shimmers of orange and gold, both of them relishing in the feeling of _togetherness._

Killian sits upright, holding onto Emma's bent legs that were positioned over his, pulling her that tiny bit closer every chance he gets. He turns his head to stare at her, blonde hair shimmering in the warm firelight, eyes watching the flames dancing all around in the mantle. Emma, feeling his gaze, turns to meet his eyes, blue locking onto green in the same way they had the first time they'd met, the same initial attraction still ever-present.

Killian smiles softly, tilting his head to the side and sending a questioning glance towards her.

“What are you thinking love?” he asks softly, as if not wanting to interrupt the small period of silence they had managed to find. Emma lets out a sigh and mimics his expression, able to replicate it to a near perfect standard. She shifts her position on the sofa, sitting up a little straighter off the arm rest to move closer to Killian, wrapping an arm around his neck to move their faces closer.

“I'm just happy. Today has been...everything 10 year-old me would have ever wanted.”

Killian lets out a laugh,

“Your ten year old self imagined herself spending Christmas with an old pirate, Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen...”

He's cut off by a glare from Emma, coupled with a soft smirk he knew so well,

“You know what I mean. Even if you haven't said anything, I know you've been thinking the same thing too. A family, that's what we have going here. A real, genuine family.”

Killian nods slowly, reaching a hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear before leaning forwards to capture her lips in a warm, gentle kiss. He tastes the wine and the spices from the day on her lips. Emma leans back, keeping a hand on his cheek, running over the soft pricks of stubble peppering his jaw. He feels the coolness of Liam's ring on her finger, the one he put there the first quiet night back from the Underworld. She'd said yes. He knew she would, but some part of him still felt relieved.

He brings his hand up to cover hers, intertwining their fingers and bringing them down to rest on her knees, running a finger over the ring. Emma, noticing his fixation, brings their hands to her lips and presses a kiss to the metal.

“A family,” she began, “that will hopefully have a long and happy future.”

The questioning look in her eyes kills him, the fact that that little lost girl was still there, still so unsure and afraid of the new love she had found in her life. Not that he ever minds. He's always there for her, through every wall, brick by brick.

“Aye, love.” Killian begins, his voice barely a whisper, “You can count on it.”

He presses a quick kiss to her forehead, before moving her legs to the floor and pushing himself off the sofa, stretching his arms upwards, back cracking after spending so long curled over. He looks down at Emma's confused face and leans down to press a chaste kiss on her pouting lips.

“Wait here love, I have another gift for you.” He explains softly.

Emma raises her eyebrows sceptically but gives a small “Okay.” before taking another sip of wine as he turns and bounds up the stairs, turning right to the end of the hall where their bedroom was placed.

(Much to Henry's delight, his room was at the other end of the hallway)

He walks purposefully over to the closet and stretches up to the top shelf where he'd hidden the box. He couldn't have her finding it, so hiding it out of reach was the best plan. He opens the box and, ensuring everything was still in order, takes a breathe before hurrying downstairs once more.

“Okay so,” he begins as he makes his way down the last set of stairs, “I didn't want to give this to you this morning with everyone present.” Killian reaches up and scratches the side of his head with his hook, slightly embarrassed, “I, uh...I'm not sure what sort of reaction it might give so I wanted us to be alone.”

Emma's brows furrow in confusion and worry as he passes the square box over to her, settling it on her lap. Her eyes follow him as he sits beside her on the couch and, with an encouraging nod, slowly lifts the lid.

He sees all the emotions he'd expected fly across her face. _Shock, hurt, surprise, anger, pain,_ and all the rest. Killian watches as she stares down at the dream catcher, memories surely flashing behind her eyes. Memories of sleepless nights, stolen memories, dark happenings. Emma opens her mouth to begin to talk, but is interrupted.

“Swan, before you say anything, let me explain.”

She flicks her eyes up to meet his, his heart breaking at the guarded expression on her face, one he hadn't seen since their return.

“I know as well as you do that dream catchers are a bit of a painful spot for you. But you once told me the story behind them. That they were originally supposed to stop nightmares and bad experiences haunting you. 'Flypaper for nightmares' I seem to remember you saying. They were supposed to only let good things pass through, symbolising that good rather than the bad.”

Her eyes widen as he talks, full of sheer amazement. Of course the shock and hurt were still there, but Killian could see the walls starting to crubble.

“That's why I wanted to give this to you. To symbolise the good things we have ahead of us, rather than the bad in our past, the bad that while it will always be there, will heal.”

He could see her eyes starting to glisten with tears, her mouth not seeming to be able to formulate words. Eventually, she stopped trying and settled for a soft but content smile. A tear rolls down one of her cheeks, Killian quickly noticing and wiping it away softly, echoing her smile.

“You alright there Swan?” he said quietly, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

She gives a small nod before reaching up to stroke his cheek and press their foreheads together, sighing comfortably.

“Thank you. I love you, Killian Jones.”

His face forms a boyish grin before replying.

“No need to thank me, love. And I love you, Emma Swan.”

He has barely finished speaking before he felt Emma's lips connect to his once more, and her hand wrap around his neck to cradle the back of his head. The kiss was gentle and soft, but filled with so much passion and love. The fire almost dead, the blankets long since discarded, but their own love was all the warmth they needed.

“We should hang it somewhere.” Emma states once the kiss was over, heads still pressed together.

Killian leans back, searching her eyes and finding only pure love and certainty. He takes the dream catcher out of it's box, holding it in both hands, looking around the room for the perfect place.

“I would suggest the front door but...”

“...the weather would destroy it, yeah.”

Killian stands up and walks around the small coffee table separating the sofa and the mantle, finding the perfect space just above the smouldering hearth. He manages to loop the string around a loose nail hanging above the fire. He turns back and gestured with his arms, showing off his handy work. He finds Emma smiling and nodding, patting the spot on the couch next to her once more.

He strides back over and sits up next to her, hands in his lap, eyes still looking at her. Emma reaches around the hooked arm closest to her and loops her right arm around it, leaning her head on his shoulder, admiring the new addition to the décor. He tilts his head to press a kiss to the crown of her head before resting his own against hers.

The lost boy and girl, who had been through too much trauma for one lifetime...hell for several. They'd found a home, a family. And now, with a reminder of their pasts hanging right in the living room, they could move on, live happily through all the coming moments in the light, together.

\--

Years later, when their children would ask about the significance of it, Emma and Killian would simply turn to each other and grin happily, before explaining the most important thing they had come to learn in their time together: that the past is always going to be there. It won't ever go away, so there's no point hoping or pretending it will. That the best thing you can do is embrace it, remember it, and more importantly, go on in life looking for the good to make up for any of the bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I came up with with katana_fleet. Thanks for beta-ing this as always :)   
> Feel free to review and all that jazz.


	6. You Had To Leave A Tattoo To Remind Me

“You know, I really don't think I'm qualified for this.” Emma protested as she felt Killian's chest press into her back.

 “Nonsense, Swan. If Henry can do it, then so can you.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her in true cliché movie fashion, gripping her hands which were clenched over the spokes of the large wheel in front of her.

 “Yeah, that doesn't surprise me, he spends more time out here with you on this ship – by the way, I as the sheriff, am overlooking this case of theft – than he does at the loft.” Emma countered, feeling the vibrations from his laughter through her back.

 The ship was quite a bit smaller than the Jolly Roger, which, as Killian continuously protested, no other vessel could compete with, although continued to say that he stood by his decision to trade her away, for Emma. But over the last few weeks, Emma had awoken at the loft, Henry's bed in the corner empty, a scribbled note telling her of his sailing lesson with Killian. The two had grown close since Neal's death, perhaps even closer during the calm period Storybrooke seemed to have found. Emma couldn't have been happier.

 “I will have you know, love, that I fully intend to return this vessel to its rightful place as soon as we are done with it. And...” He softly grabbed her hips, prompting her to turn towards him. As she did, Emma felt his hand (and hook) leave her sides and slide up to grasp the wheel where hers had been.

 “I hope you do not have any objections to me taking the lad out.” He finished, raising his eyebrow in his signature fashion, his dashing smirk diluted by the uncertainty in his eyes.

From this close distance, Emma drank in the sight of him. The flirting, sarcastic look in his eyes had faded now, into something closer to vulnerability, and a passion that went further than simple infatuation. She'd gotten more used to that look in the last few weeks, both from simply spending more time with him and spending more time...physically closer to him.

 She smiled softly up at him, tilting her head to the side, faces still only inches apart.

 “Nope, no objections.” Emma replied, smile faltering slightly, “Since Neal...well, he needs a man he can look up to. Of course I don't have a problem with that being you.” Emma's smile grew back into a happy grin, one that had graced her features much more recently lately. Killian reciprocated it, eyes full of happiness and honour rather than uncertainty.

 “Thank you, love.”

 Emma leant forward to press a quick peck to his lips, laying her hands on his chest before ducking out from under his arms, making her way to the bow of the ship where a blanket was laid out, covered with grilled cheese and red wine, because _of course Killian knew what she'd want to eat above all else._

 She'd found the note that morning, written on a blue sticky-note stuck to the cup of hot cocoa that had been on her desk when she first arrived at the station. Ignoring the potential breaking and entering that had gone on to deliver said cocoa, she quickly sent a quick _'see you tonight'_ text to Killian before trying to make a dent in the pile of paperwork that had found its way onto her desk, mind elsewhere. By the end of the day, a date on the water with her pirate was exactly what she needed.

 So now, a safe distance off the coast of Storybrooke, it was just the two of them, the moon and the stars their only company. And, turning back to look at Killian, looking so much like the pirate he was, standing there at the wheel, he was looking at her like she was the one who hung them.

 “You brought all this food, when were you planning to dig in?” Tossing the comment over her shoulder as she continued to stroll towards the smell of fresh grilled cheese.

 “In a moment, love. Willing to lend an old pirate a hand with the anchor?” He shot back, probably smirking as her eyes stayed focused on the food spread out before her.

 “Really? Surely the hand jokes get a bit old after 200 years.” Emma replied, spinning on her heel and leaning against the mast, her voice light with humour and teasing. She threw a smirk back at him before agreeing to help, following his instructions to a T. They managed it in record time but then again, they made quite the team, as Killian kept reminding her. She didn't want to give in and tell him he was right, even all that time ago.

 Finally, the ship anchored and Emma's stomach churning as loud as the wind bellowing out the sails, they sat down to eat. She let out a moan after just one bite of the classic grilled cheese, the taste reminding her of those days years and years ago when a simple cheese sandwich was the only food she could find. She quickly demolished the food, including the onion rings Killian had hid at the bottom of the basket. Finishing soon after, Killian shot her an apologetic look. “I didn't pack any desserts I'm afraid, love, but if you so wish it we could get some on the...”

 “No no, it's fine. We'll just have to have the 'grown-up' dessert instead.” She interrupted, gesturing towards the bottle of red wine still standing in between them.

 These sort of dates were Emma's favourite. They could just sit, talk, laugh, and it was comfortable. Refreshing, especially compared to the on-the-go nature of the town. No, this was what she wanted: just be able to sit cross legged on the deck of a ship with the man she…

 Emma quickly snapped out of her train of thought as Killian handed her a newly filled glass of wine before laying himself down so Emma sat up next to his legs. Emma watched his eyes as they moved across the sky, almost as if they were looking for something up there. She couldn't help but stare, smiling softly to herself, until eventually he met her gaze and motioned for her to join him.

 Wine placed off to the side, Emma lay down, moving around to position herself with her head on his chest, arms around his middle as his hooked arm came around her. Feeling a breath escape her, she let herself relax in his arms, bringing her hand up to rest over his heart that was quickly covered by his.

 After a few moments of comfortable silence, Killian pressed a kiss into the crown of her head.

 “Look up, love.”

 She tilted her head up, looking up at him before shifting her eyes to the night sky, taken aback by how many stars were actually visible out in the open, away from all the lights of the town.

 “It's beautiful.” She breathed, and all was calm until she felt his gaze on her. “I know you're looking at me, Killian, and I swear if you pull the ultimate cheesy cliché on me right now I _will_ throw you overboard.”

 Killian let out a laugh, so full of happiness and unbridled joy that Emma couldn't help but start laughing along with him. Breathless, the pair calmed down, resuming their original position, this time both of them watching the stars.

 “Do you know any of these constellations?” Emma asked, idly playing with the fingers of his right hand, breathing in the sense of comfort they'd found, “Or do you stick to the ones from the Enchanted Forest?”

 As she tilted her head to face him, she saw a shimmer of awkward discomfort come over his face, before he, of course, hid it away under a brave face.

 “You okay there, sailor?” Emma questioned, trying to lighten the mood. Killian let his eyes flick down to her, as a small smile formed on his face once again.

 “Aye, love. I'm perfect.” He replied. Emma could tell when people were lying; always could. But it didn't take a superpower to see through him. He couldn't lie to her.

 “And to answer your other question, aye, I know a few of them.”

 The next ten or so minutes were filled with stories of magic and love and beasts and heroes -- Emma shivered at how similar her life seemed to said legends -- as he took her through the stories of the different constellations.

 “...so then Poseidon sent a monster to destroy the country, forcing the king and queen to give up their daughter to save their kingdom. But, alas, a strapping young hero came to the rescue just as the beast was about to take his sacrifice and all was well.”

 That was how all the stories ended. A happily ever after...most of the time. Even this one, which if Emma was being honest had hit a little close to home, managed to brighten by the end. She had never believed in happy endings in the foster system. Or after Neal. But now, in Storybrooke with her parents and Henry and, yes, Killian, she had started allowing herself to imagine it. Allowing herself to want it. And over the last weeks, she found that she did, even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

 Emma found herself trapped in her head again, desperately deciding a change of topic was necessary.

 “Do you have a favourite?” She asked, her eyes looking up to meet his, finding them staring right at her, full of passion and love. Slowly he nodded.

 “Aye Swan I do. Unfortunately, it belongs in the sky of the Enchanted Forest, not here.”

 He took his hand out of Emma's and rubbed his chest lightly, just over his heart. Emma watched through narrow eyes as Killian's behaviour changed so drastically, from happy and content to nervous and uncomfortable.

 “What was it?”

 He dropped his head to his chest before lifting it again to look at her, blue eyes wide with a sense of anticipation.

 "I can show you if you like.” He relied quietly, almost at a whisper. Seeing the confusion evident on her face, he continued, “Sit up for me, love would you?”

 Wordlessly, still with one eyebrow raised, she pushed herself off his chest, automatically feeling the absence of him presses up against her. Emma watched carefully as he took a breath before pushing aside the left side of his button-up, dark blue shirt, eyes quickly darting back to hers. It took her a minute to realise what she was looking at.

At first all she saw was a relatively thick spray of hair covering his skin.

 Then she saw the small black dots, tell-tale of a tattoo, positioned in a strange shape just over his heart.

 It took a moment longer to realise what the shape was.

 Emma felt her eyes widen as she came to her conclusions, stuttering and stumbling over words to say.

 “That...you...it's...a swan, you have a swan tattoo over your heart.”

 He nodded slowly as if talking to a scared animal.

 “Aye, I do. Technically it's the Cygnus.”

 Emma's eyes darted quickly between his chest and eyes, trying to comprehend what this meant. _A swan. After her._ Her eyes ceased their roaming to land dead on his, mouth still slightly agape, only able to choke out one word.

 “When?”

 He took a deep breath, letting it out like a sigh before he began.

 –

Killian stood at the helm of the Jolly as a bird landed on the wheel. It cooed, startling him, as he turned to it with hook raised. It offered its leg, showing him a message and a bottle. He smiled wanly and stepped forward to take the bird's present. The bird flew away the moment Killian took hold of the bottle and the message. He watched as its wings took it back to the shore as he unfurled the message.

 It was unsigned. And told him to find Emma, to give her the memory potion in the bottle, to take her back to Storybrooke. He couldn't help but lean forward over the wheel, absorb the message -- he had a reason to find Emma, someone needed her, and he had a way to get her memories back.  
For the first time in almost a year, in nearly ten months, he could see a break in the shadows that had surrounded him since Emma and Henry crossed the town line.

 He was going to find his Swan.

 There was only one thing in his way -- he needed a magic bean to get to the Land Without Magic.  
The next day he tracked down a cowardly pirate who knew everything. He told him that Blackbeard had a magic bean, recounting the story of how it ended up in his possession. Killian didn't listen.

 The next day he started looking for Blackbeard. It took another month, but he found the pirate.  
Smee was sent to tell Blackbeard of Captain Hook’s desire for negotiations, and that they were to begin the next morning.

 Killian stood on the deck of his ship that night. He knew what he had to trade, and it broke his heart. But, he knew, not as much as the thought of never seeing Emma again. He'd do anything to find her.  
The stars glittered above him and they came into focus. Above him was the Cygnus. And he had an idea. He left the Jolly to find the man who had given him his first tattoo, telling him what he wanted.

 He left the man’s room with chest stinging, but his heart full.

 He traded his ship for the magic bean the next day.

 His Swan was his love, he'd known that for nearly a year. And he knew he'd sacrifice everything for her. To find her. He had doubts, of course. Arriving in a strange land he was mostly unfamiliar with, but he used the tattoo as a reminder.

 The tattoo was the Cygnus, his love, his Swan.

 –

 "The missing year?” Emma stuttered quietly, fingers brushing over the marks on his chest, the _permanent_ marks. Marks he made long before she had given him a chance. Her eyes filled with tears as she stayed staring at the elegant points that yes, did make up a simplistic swan shaped figure.

 “Aye.” Killian said quietly, reaching a hand up to stop the coming tears, “You alright, love?”

 They locked eyes as Emma's mind whirled. Was she okay? Yes. Overwhelmed, definitely, but not upset. A swan. A tattoo. A permanent mark he would carry around the rest of his life. Of her. He believed in them. In her, believed that she would come around. Or, perhaps he just believed she would always be with him, no matter what the outcome between the two of them. She didn't know which was scarier.

 “Yeah, I...you knew all the way back then?” She replied shakily, voice raising questioningly. Feelings weren't Emma Swan strong suit, everyone knew that. Killian nodded, tilting his head to study her face.

 He loved her. And of course she knew that already. But he really _really_ did. Trying to process things in her head, that was the one thing that stuck out. _Love._ Because deep down, she knew the feeling was reciprocated, even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

 “But how do you know...it's a tattoo, Killian, that's a permanent thing, are you sure...” She continued, before she was interrupted, a hand coming around her waist, pulling her from her sitting position back down towards him.

 “I'm not planning on going anywhere, love.”

 He wasn't going to leave her, not like everyone else. The thought broke through the haze, her face shifting into a smile. He was here, was always going to be here, and somehow that was everything. Killan smiled in return, letting out a breath in relief. Shaking her head slightly in disbelief, of sheer and utter amazement that this pirate was hers, that she'd finally found someone, she lent down the rest of the distance and placed her lips on his.

 It started out slow and soft, lips fitting together like the two, messed up puzzle pieces they were, only separating for small breaths. As time went on, hands wandered, tangling through hair, mouths opening slightly, opening the way for so much passion and love Emma thought she'd burst. Now both lying flat against the hard deck, Emma hitched a leg over his, mouths still connected, a hand moving up to rest on her thigh. They should stop. Emma, not wanting another rushed, mildly uncomfortable first time with the man she loved -- her very first time cramped in the back of the Bug -- pulled away.

 Killian chased after her lips as they pulled away, stopping when his eyes opened and met hers, understanding instantly. Both heaving in an attempt to regain their breaths, Killian gently nudged her leg off from around his, moving to get up.

 “Don't worry, Swan.” He began, looking down at her confused face, “I'm just turning the vessel. I'd say it's high time we head back to Granny's aye?” He flirted, eyebrow raised and a salacious smirk planted on his face. Emma replied with an eyebrow of her own, chuckling as he took her hand and placed a soft kiss to it. “It's well past time for you to be treated like the princess you are.”

 –

 “Would you laugh if I told you I was nervous for that?” Killian whispered, the two of them basking in the love filling the room. Emma lay next to him, head leaning on his shoulder, unclothed body pressed against his under Granny's sheets. She shifted her head, slightly tilting it as to press her lips into his collarbone.

 “No. In fact I'd probably agree with you.” She murmured into his skin. She felt happy. Content. Comfortable. Loved. Feelings that despite her family, she was still getting used to. Emma let out a sigh and snuggled further into Killian's chest, hand finding the space over his heart, fingers tracing the swan pattern she knew was there.

 “That was...” Killian began, hand stroking up and down her bare back, raising goosebumps in it's wake, comforting both himself and her.

 “If you say a 'one time thing' I will walk out of here.” Emma interrupted, looking up at his eyes, lightly brushing his fringe out of the way with a spare hand. She felt the vibrations of his laugh under her as he laughed.

 “No, that was definitely not what I had in mind.” He whispered, words lost as he buried his face in her hair, nose nudging the side of her neck, eliciting another laugh.

 Emma took her head off Killian's shoulder, propping herself up on her elbow, one hand still resting over his heart.

 “Good.” She replied, leaning down to press a kiss to the constellation gracing his skin before settling back in her previous position, hand feeling the steady slowing of Killian's breaths. When she was sure he was asleep, she whispered a quite “I love you.”, testing the words before putting them out of her mind, as she slowly, comfortably fell asleep.

 (Little did she know, Killian was still awake and had indeed heard her secret.) 

–

Granny's thin curtains unfortunately did nothing to block the morning sun from coming streaming in, light flickering against Emma's closed eyelids, near-blinding as she slowly opened her eyes, taking a minute to realise where she was. Granny's. Killian's room. Killian's _bed_. _Naked_. She braced herself for the panic she expected to feel rise up, but none came. She reached out an arm next to her, hitting Killian's chest, his heart beating steadily under her palm, the same place where she remembered the tattoo would be.

 “G'morning love.” Killian's husky voice sounded. Emma looked up, meeting his lazy, tired gaze, suppressing a laugh when she saw Captain Hook's version of bed-head.

 “Morning.” She replied, a smile forming on her face as he leant down to press a small kiss to her lips, leaving Emma feeling more dazed then before.

 “How are you feeling, Swan?” He asked, a sense of uncertainty in his voice. As if she could ever have regretted _that_. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer towards him, running a hand up and down her bare side.

 “Pretty good. I could get used to waking up like this.” Emma replied, a small, cheeky smirk gracing her features. He murmured a 'me too' before again leaning down to kiss her waiting lips, hands beginning to wander once more. Just as Emma let out a comment along the lines of 'insatiable pirate', there was a loud knock on the door, jarring them apart. They sighed in sync as Killian moved to find some pants before striding over to the door.

 “Dave?!” He exclaimed as he saw Emma's father's face, trying to surreptitiously block his view from the bed. Emma herself attempted to bury herself in the sheets, the movement unfortunately catching David's eye. His eyes flicked between Emma and Killian, mouth agape before narrowing them at Killian.

 “I don't want to know.” He protested once he regained the ability of speech, hands raised in surrender. “I'm going with your mother for Neal to get his shots and the hospital so uhh, if you can manage to get out of bed, clothed that is, would you be able to take over the station for the morning?” Directing her question at Emma without actually looking at her once, very interested in the carpet.

 Burrowing her face into the quilt that was hitched up to her chin, she replied.

 “Sure, Dad, no problem.” She looked towards Killian who had taken up position leaning against a wall, a smirk adorning his features, obviously enjoying his mate's discomfort. Letting his eyes flit to Killian's once more in a glare, David let out a sigh as he turned on his heel and walked away, most likely to get a very strong drink.

 “Well it seems your father approves in his own strange way, lass.” Killian said, breaking the silence as he pushed himself off the wall to make the short trip back to the bed. Once there, he knelt down on the comforter, lowering himself so he was leaning on Emma's bent knees, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 “I guess so.” Emma replied, letting out a small chuckle. “Now,” she continued, “where were we?”

 –

“Papa, what's that mark on your chest?” Hope Elizabeth Jones queried as her father tucked her into bed, pointing towards the small cluster of black dots positioned over his heart.

 “Well, love. It's a constellation. Remember, like those ones I've been showing you?” She nods. “That's my girl. Now this is a very special constellation, a swan in fact.” Hope's eyes lit up in recognition as she reached out a small hand to touch the small stars.

 “Just like Mama?” Her eyes looked up at his, the blue of them identical to the ones she found. Her hair spread around her head like a golden halo, an exact replica of her mothers. It brought a smile to Killian's face. The perfect mix of the two of them. Their older son, Liam, was almost an exact replica of him, a 'mini-me' as Emma kept calling him. But his little girl had him wrapped around her little finger, had since the moment she was born.

 “Aye my little Cygnet. Do you know, however, this particular constellation is called 'The Cygnus'?” Her eyes lit up once more, his pet name for her bringing out a grin that had brought him joy ever since the first time he'd seen it.

 “That's just like me!” She exclaimed. After she'd finished speaking, she yawned, tiredness trumping happiness, and with a few whispering words of comfort from her papa, she drifted off into sleep.

 Killian moved to make his way back across the hallway, into his and Emma's room. He paused at the doorway, seeing Emma asleep in a very similar position to little Hope, bringing a smile to his face. He walked across the room, tucking himself under the sheets. Once he was comfortable, Emma subconsciously rolled over to lay half over his chest, evidently awake enough to press a small kiss against the tattoo, just like she had every night, without fail, since that first evening.

 And in the end, he had been right, that night. She _had_ always been with him, till death do them part. He even had the tattoo to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Patiently waits for this to be a thing*   
> Okay so katana_fleet wrote the flashback part of this and fangirled with me about Emma's lack of subtlety so thank you :)


	7. Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic is based off a whole bunch of spoilers for 5b, so if you don't want spoilers, don't read!!

She's never noticed how silver his hook was before now. Before it was covered in red, metallic blood. It hangs precariously on the end of Hades' finger, dangling in front of her like bait on a fishing line. She is the prey.

“So yeah. Just thought I'd come around, say hello, welcome to Hell, all that jazz.” Hades rambles, Emma fighting the urge to punch his face in just to stop the pretentious word vomit coming from his mouth. He throws the hook in the air before it poofs away in a cloud of blue smoke. “I'll see you around, I suppose. Enjoy your stay.” Following the lead of the hook, he poofs off too, leaving the rest of them standing in the mines.

Emma stands still for a moment, facing away from the group, gathering herself because she can't fall apart, she won't. Thankfully, she doesn't have to say anything.

“Alright, we need to head back to the loft. Or somewhere safe.” David orders, sliding right into the role of the hero. Everyone murmurs in agreement and start carefully filing out of the mines. Emma takes a minute to take a breath, feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You okay Emma?”

She replies with a small nod, and turns to face her father. She's still getting used to having parents. But she sees the worry in his eyes, she can't push him off like she normally would. Not when they all have followed her down here, risking their lives for Killian's, for her.

“Yeah. I just hope he is.” Breaking her silence, she keeps her eyes locked on his, using their reassurance to steady herself. Next thing she knows she's being pulled into a hug, head cradled in his hand, burying her face into his shoulder, swallowing down tears.

Oh, how easy it would be to break. To let her father comfort her like she never has before. But that wouldn't get Killian back. _Whatever it takes,_ is what she told herself coming down here, because there was no way she could fail. None. At all. So if that meant holding in a few tears, that's what she'd do. She's had heaps of practice at that.

As she pulls away, she can still see the concern in his eyes and she knows it's not all for her. He'd found a friend in Killian, lost him just like Emma had. He moves an arm up to rest on her shoulder,

“He will, Emma. That man is so strong, I'm sure of it.” Emma nods, “Now, can you think of anywhere we can go that's safe?”

A few places circle through her mind: the loft, the Jolly, Granny's. But one sticks out.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

\--

Everyone sits around the kitchen table, clutching whisky glasses and cocoa mugs, not talking, but just soaking everything in. Because they're in the Underworld. Literal Hell. They just had a conversation with Hades. Even for their usual crises, this is weird.

Emma stands at the counter, making a last mug of cocoa for Henry, just like she had imagined doing in this very kitchen when she'd bought it all those weeks ago, with plans of a future. The prospects seemed bleak now, pessimism creeping into her mind. She turns back to her family and some of that negativity vanishes.

Looking for Henry, she finds him separated from everyone, sitting on the sofa on the other side of the open-floored room. She locks eyes with her mother, who nods towards Henry, Emma nodding in return, making her away over to the small arrangement of couches.

“Hey, kid.” She begins, sitting down and placing the mug on the table in front of them. “How are you feeling?” She feels stupid asking the question, but it is all she could think of to say. What else is there, really? She hears him let out a sigh echoing hers from earlier on.

“Apart from being in literal Hell and trying to bring my almost-stepdad back from the dead, I'm alright.” He replies, giving her a side smirk that doesn't quite carry weight. Heart warmed by the stepdad comment, Emma reaches an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her side, and when his head burrows into her chest, she feels like he's that little ten year old boy again.

Channelling her mother, she tries a hope speech, which he nods along to, but she knows the message isn't getting through; like mothers like son.

“Firebird.” He says suddenly, jolting a little bit in her arms. He pulls back, eyes resting on her mother's confused face. “Operation Firebird.” Pulling her arm back to rest a hand on his shoulder she furrows her brow at him.

“Why firebird?” She responds, still confused.

“Firebird. You know, like a phoenix. Rising from the ashes type thing.”

Emma smiled down...across at him with pride, because of course he's thought of a name.

“I like it. Hey, come here.” Emma replies, opening both her arms for a proper hug, thinking back to the last time she was in this house, lying on the very same couch all alone, wishing someone was there, but also dreading any company, the only one she wanted to see dead, most likely lying on a slab in the hospital. He leans into her embrace, arms wrapping around her neck. Emma presses a kiss into his hair, thinking back to her father's words earlier that day,

“We're gonna find him kid.” She says quietly, trying to convince both of them.

“I know,” he starts, letting out a breath, “I'm not worried. I mean when has one of my operations _not_ worked? Except for, you know, Operation Light Swan, but that's still...”

Emma presses her face into his hair, thinking back to Camelot. The two of them had thought of a future. The three of them. Together. A happy ending. That was what made it all worth it, what she had used to justify what she'd done the weeks following. But he was right, because _of course he was._

“...in progress. Bet on it, kid. We'll get there,” she replies, trying to sound more confident then she feels. After placing another quick kiss on the crown of his head, Emma releases him from her grasp, urging him to join the others. They make their way over to the large table once more, now looking a lot smaller with everyone crowded around.

“Okay,” Emma starts trying to desperately think of what to say, “So we're here. We need to figure out a plan, or, you know, something. Anything's better than the whole lot of nothing we have right now.” Silence. Not really that encouraging, though the conversation changes as Robin pipes up,

“First things first, I’d like to know the point of our little meeting with the man himself today. I mean he didn't threaten us, try and make a deal, why did he...”

“To taunt me.” Emma interrupts, trying to keep her voice neutral, “He wanted me to know that he has him. That's all it was, a sick attempt to break me.”

Looking around the room, Emma locks eyes with Regina who looked more annoyed than usual. Of course she puts her two cents in, insisting on how much of a bad idea this was, how they shouldn't have come, how they should try and leave as soon as possible after now seeing the danger here.

“No way.” Emma replied, no doubt in her voice, just steely determination, “We're not leaving until we find Hook.” That was that.

Everyone was in agreement that some form of rest would be needed to continue, shuffling off at Emma's direction to different rooms. She hesitantly walks towards the master bedroom, cringing at the thought of the memories that could be made there, how many lazy mornings they've missed. She won't sleep. She knows she can't, but gets into bed anyway, on the side she had reserved for herself. Letting out a sigh, she reaches over to the right side of the bed, feeling the cold, empty space next to her, a space that soon, _would_ be filled.

\--

Where does one start when looking for a dead pirate in the Underworld? Everyone's thinking the same question, and of course all come up with the same answer: his ship, of course. Although the next morning, they reach the Jolly Roger, looking old and decrepit like everything else, to find it empty. All disheartened, Emma most of all, they find themselves trudging around the haunted version of their town, looking everywhere and anywhere for the pirate.

Emma, leading the group, though not precisely paying a lot of attention to where they walked, looks up from the ring around her neck to find them in Storybrooke's cemetery. She stops, hearing her parents’ whispers do the same. They all take in the sight, fog covering the ground and the bases of all the tombstones. After a minute of taking everything in, they keep moving, no one really sure what they were heading towards.

Following the path through the graveyard, they pass Neal's grave, stopping for a moment to pay respects. Emma thinks back to the message he'd given her in her dream. He'd come to her on the way here, warned her to turn around; clearly she didn't listen. She hears Henry stifle back tears and decides they need to keep moving. Although as they make their way just a few gravestones over, she finds herself stuck.

The headstone is large, with only small bits of detail adorning the edges, but the name stands out as clear as day.

KILLIAN JONES.

Emma keeps her eyes locked on those words, as if she were staring into his eyes instead. She feels Henry walk over, laying a comforting hand on her arm, leaning his head down onto her shoulder. Everyone is silent.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Gold began, earning annoyed glares from everyone. Except Emma, eyes still stuck on the name of her true love. His _headstone._ “But I may have something of interest in this situation.”

Emma painstakingly rips her eyes away, narrowing them at Gold as he continued, taking a small vial out from under a fold in his coat.

“You all remember our friend Merida, I assume? This was something of hers. It's a magical ale, capable of communicating with the dead.”

Emma feels her teeth grind, stopping herself from marching over to him and letting fists fly.

“And you're telling us this _now?”_ She retorts through gritted teeth. He simply smirks.

“Well Miss Swan, it only now has become useful. You need the grave of the person to talk to them. And now...” He gestures to the plot laid out before them, “we have one.”

Emma doesn't waste a second, snatching the vial from his hands, unscrewing the cap and tossing it away. She only starts to hesitate as she walks back to the mound, hands shaking slightly. Mary Margaret appears at her side, laying a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“What are you waiting for Emma? You've got a pirate to talk to.” Emma looks over to her mother who's beaming away, smile only fading when she sees the look in her daughter's eyes and it all makes sense. “You're afraid of what you'll see aren't you?” Emma simply nods, “Okay. Well isn't it a risk you're willing to take?”

She's right and Emma knows it, so she takes a breath before pouring the ale over the ground in front of her, small droplets spraying up to cover the dark letters etched into the stone.

For a while nothing happens. Everyone stares expectantly over the grave, waiting, watching. Until eventually, very faintly, an image shimmers into visibility just next to the mound of dirt. When the picture fully develops, there are different reactions.

Mary Margaret shrieks clutching David's arm. David shudders and turns away in horror. Regina herself leans into Robin while covering Henry's eyes. Gold, mostly unaffected, just continues watching. Emma does nothing.

The first thing she sees is his face, contorted and twisted in pain, those eyes she knows so well full of horror and agony, half closed with exhaustion. Her eyes move upwards, seeing his dark hair unruly and slightly singed at the ends. Against her will she looks down his body, finding his shirt front in tatters, bruises and burns covering the skin underneath, muscles taut with effort, straining against the chains that hold his arms behind his back. He looks exhausted. He looks battered. Bruised. Burnt. In pure agony. Emma feels it. Every bit of pain he's in she felt in full force, affecting her.

But the screams. They were the worst of it. Sounds of pure, unadulterated agony, shattering Emma's heart into millions of pieces. A sound like that should never come out of a human being's mouth, so animal and carnal and _so full of pain._ Hearing those screams, the screams of her True Love, of _Killian,_ breaks her.

Paralysed by the pain, she can do nothing but stare in horror, eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly. She feels dizzy, unstable, and the next second she is half-collapsed in her father's arms, soothing words being whispered into her ear as she feels her mother's touch at her back. The image mercifully faded, leaving everyone in silence. It is then Emma felt the tears well up in the backs of her eyes, threatening to show themselves.

“We have to find him.” She chokes out, her voice thick with emotion. “We have to get him out, bring him home, we have to...”

“We will Emma, I promise.” Mary Margaret interrupts, rubbing her daughters back in slow, comforting motions.

Emma knows they can. True love doesn’t just give up. Not for anything. _Whatever it takes._ That's what she needed to remember.

_Whatever it took, they would get home. To their future. Together. Forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to katana_fleet for reading over this and sorry for the angst :)  
> Feel free to review and what not :)


	8. 5x12 Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A FIC! Just a little warning before you start :) This is a little review type of thing I'll probably do every few episodes now that the hellatus is finally over, so spoilers, obviously :) Enjoy!

I originally had a longer, more critical analysis thing typed out ready to post, but I decided to spread some positivity instead.

THIS WAS NOT A BAD EPISODE, JUST A POORLY TIMED ONE! Apart from the repetitiveness of the Evil Queen flashbacks, everything that happened in this episode was great. I loved Regina’s interactions with Henry Snr, Emma’s discussion with Neal, the graveyard scene with Killian, Hades…there was a lot of good here. Lets remember that.

Rewatching the episode and taking a look over my first review, I’ve decided all my criticisms have to do with the decisions behind including this material in this specific episode. In my opinion, this episode should have either been more plot based, establishing the UW in more detail right away, or ensemble based, with equal time shared between our favourites. Instead, we got a Regina-centric. If an ensemble episode wasn’t possible, I would of at least liked some more Emma screen-time - I know she got heaps in 5a, but for the 100th episode, I feel like she deserved a bit more. She’s always been the main character in my head. As I mentioned before, I love the ideas behind this episode, but it most definitely wasn’t the epic, 100th episode, mid-season premiere I was expecting. I feel as if this story’s arc could have been saved for a later episode and it would have worked just as well.

In saying that, the drama with Henry Snr. ‘moving on’ is a good way to establish the Operation Firebird idea. Although, like many people, I sincerely hope this doesn’t distract from their main aim, which is Hook. Somehow I don’t think Emma will let them forget it. Speaking of Henry Snr., I loved loved loved the scenes between him and Regina in the UW. I remember watching The Bear King and getting so emotional at Merida talking to her father via the ale of whatever. Same effect here and it was fantastic…top work in getting that across after it not being mentioned for 5 seasons.  
Another thing I wanted to mention was Emma’s line to Neal:

“I would’ve come after you too but I didn’t know I could do this.”

I honestly think that when Neal died, Emma was in a place where she had accepted the fact that she’d lost him. Yes she was upset, but I really can’t bring myself to believe she would have marched down into Hell for him. She’d lost him a decade ago and she’s healed and moved on. However, she DEFINITLEY would have gone down there for him for Henry’s sake. The first time I watched the scene I was a bit annoyed by this line, but Emma loves Neal. That’s not going to change. That’s always been my stance on Neal - he’s important because he is important to Emma, has helped her become who she is today, so I accept him. Also liked the parallels between August telling Neal to leave Emma (which he did) and Neal telling Emma to leave Killian (which she didn’t). And the two of them talking about Henry was so emotional to me idek.

Emma didn’t even flinch at seeing Killian’s battered, torn-up body. She was just so happy to see him, to know that he’s there somewhere, that they have a chance at finding him. I loved throughout the whole episode how willing Snowing were to supply hope, to keep letting Emma know they are there for her, and for Hook. Better parenting from those two! It broke my heart hearing Emma worrying over the fact that Killian didn’t know she cared. Because finally, she’s willing to accept that she does and is going to extraordinary lengths to prove it. She needs him to know she is doing it for HIM. That he DESERVES it. JMo is doing such a good job with a more vulnerable Emma and I am so proud proud of her, Colin and the ship in general. Gah, their reunion is going to be so beautiful and emotional.

So yeah, episode with really good ideas right here  -  whether or not it was worth the 100th episode? I don’t know. But I’m loving where this is going and what’s been set up and suggested in the future (Liam moving on and Killian having to say goodbye, paralleling Regina/Henry Snr. scene for one), so lets just enjoy the awesomeness that is our show :)

(Also side note: MY BBY KILLIAN IS INJURED I CAN’T DEAL FIX HIM PLEASE WHY IS HE LYING ALMOST DEAD ON THE CONCRETE IN THE PROMO WELP!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way trying to attack or offend anyone, these are just my opinions. Would love to hear what all you lovelies thought! :)


	9. Choices

She thought she could do it. Let him go. Not like the other times, the selfish times when she'd hung on too tight. This time, she could, would, do it. But once they were there, standing in the middle of the fire-riddled mountain of the Underworld, she felt her resolve start to break.

She knew she had to give him the choice, knew it couldn't be like those other times. He deserved a choice, after everything, and if moving on with his beloved brother was what he had decided would make him happy, that's what she'd let him do...no matter how painful.

Killian shared a brief embrace with her parents, receiving a fatherly clap over the shoulder before a motherly kiss on the cheek. Oh, how Emma wished she could have this forever, Killian, together with her family. Seeing her parents, the ones who were so against the pirate in the beginning treat him like their own son, reminded her of what she had wanted, and what she was losing.

But Emma wasn't the only one losing, she knew that. She knew how hard this decision had been for Killian, leaving his new family for his old one. And they were his family, there was no denying it.

She felt ashamed for not considering it until now.

Perhaps the only person who understood the feeling was Henry, the boy who had somehow managed to grow almost as tall as the man now standing before him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he pleaded to Killian once more: “Don't leave us.” “Don't be like everyone else.” “Don't leave my mom again.” “ _What about Operation Light Swan?”_

Emma knew this wasn't fair, could see Killian's face as it was consumed with guilt. Killian gets to choose. She kept repeating it in her head like a mantra, the only thing keeping her together. She stepped over to her son putting an arm around his shoulders and turning him away from Killian and over to Regina, who gave her an understanding nod.

Killian slowly made his way to her, eyes flitting around, not wanting to meet hers. It took until he was standing right in front of her for his eyes to travel up her body before resting on hers, staring at her as if trying to memorise every detail of her face.

“Emma, I'm...” he began, only to be cut off with a silent shake of her head.

“No apologies Killian.” Emma finally whispered, “This is your choice, your happiness. I'll deal with whatever you choose, it's not about me.”

His eyes softened as if fighting back tears, head nodding slowly. His mouth opened and closed a few times as if trying to decide on words to say.

“I love you, Swan. I always will. I'll wait for you.”

Emma let out a low laugh, eyes turning down to the dirt ground beneath them.

“That doesn't make this easier, Killian.”

She lifts her eyes to meet his once more, seeing the tears now threatening to spill over. She steps towards him and presses a kiss to his lips. Their _last kiss_. A kiss that should never have happened. They pulled away after a short time, Emma urging him to go before she broke down and begged him to stay as Henry had. After a long, lingering look, he turned away from her, joining Liam on the stone bridge that would carry him _beyond._

Emma felt her mother step next to her, a comforting arm coming around her shoulders.

“We should give him some privacy, Emma.”

She turned to her mother who, when she saw the tears that had finally fallen, gently steered her away from the centre of the mountain.

As they walked out, she fought the urge to look behind her, to see if he had any second thoughts. She didn't. She let him go. She felt his eyes on her back as they left. _She let him go._

–-

They walked down the street, mother's arm still wrapped around her shoulders, Henry gripping her hand tightly. They finally reached their house. _Her_ house now, she corrected herself. It reminded her too much of her time as the Dark One, the house void of the one thing that made it important. The one thing that would never be there again. She recalled her conversation with her mother earlier that day, about how the second Liam had walked into the living room she worried. Worried that she'd loose Killian to his brother. She cursed herself for being selfish. But in the end, she had.

Everyone stopped outside the white picket gate as if waiting to Emma to go through first. As her mother turned to face her, Emma saw her eyes widen, mouth fall open in shock.

“Emma...turn around.”

Emma, all red eyes and snuffly nose turned quickly on her heel, eyes glancing down the street in the direction they'd come. At first Emma couldn't make her eyes focus, seeing only a blur of black leather running towards her. _Killian._ Her heart told her. _He's come back, changed his mind._ As her eyes widened, taking in the scene, she saw just how right she was. Or she would've, if a leather-clad Killian hadn't slammed into her, arms tightening around her so tight she didn't think he'd ever let go.

“Killian..what are you doing?” Emma whispered into his neck, pulling away from his embrace to look him in the eye. She heard her family edge away into the house, giving them some much needed privacy.

“What I should have done to begin with. I promised I would never leave you, Emma, and I made you think that I would. I am so sorry, love. Truly.” He looked at her with so much love, so much sorrow that Emma had to hold back a laugh. Her selfless pirate, always thinking of her...even when he shouldn't.

“Killian I told you. You can't just stay for me, you need to think of yourself.”

“I am, Swan. How could I move on when my happy ending was left here?”

Emma felt her breath catch, the tears she had thought were gone making a reappearance. She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head at him.

“What about Liam? He's your brother, your family, did he...”

“He crossed over, aye. He knew my decision was going to make me happy. His unfinished business was fulfilled, he moved on. But me...” He stopped here, composing himself before starting again, Emma staring back at him speechless.

“A long time ago you told me that the life you wanted wasn't in the cards for you. Wasn't in the cards for the saviour. And way back then, I swore to myself I wouldn't stop until I proved you wrong. _You're_ my unfinished business Emma. I choose you. I choose making you happy. I choose a wedding that your mother will try to plan for us. I choose lazy mornings when we d nothing but stay in bed and talk, or watch Netflix. I choose a little prince and princess who will come and wake us up on Christmas morning wanting their presents. I choose our future, love, always.”

Emma didn't even try to stop the tears. There was no point. They flowed freely down her face, Killian reaching up to brush some of them away.

“Say something, love.”

But she's never been one to use words. Instead, she pulled him to her by the lapels of his jacket, lips colliding with his. She almost whimpered at the contact, the feeling she'd never thought she'd feel again. He responded eagerly instantaneously, wrapping his arms around her so there was nothing between them, one hand coming up to rest in her hair. Their lips moved in perfect sync, like two pieces that were finally, _finally_ connected once more.

They were so completely lost in each other that they didn't notice the rain until David yelled from inside the house. They heard, breaking apart for a breath to laugh, but leaning in once more, Emma waving a hand at her father when he continued yelling. She returned her arms to Killian's neck, pulling him impossibly closer, slick leather sliding on sick leather.

Emma Swan had never been kissed in the rain. She was damn well going to enjoy it.

\--

Later, after Emma dried them off and they crawled into their bed for the first time, Killian reaches across to cup her cheek, gazing into her eyes like in a sappy romance novel.

“Thank you for giving me a choice.” He said quietly, as if to not break the piece and quiet they'd managed to find. Emma smiled back sleepily.

“Thank you for choosing me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write this since last week but I never got time so, yeah this was some spec. Un-beta'd so sorry if there's any mistakes ;)


	10. Stories

“What are we doing here, love?” Killian asked as they appeared in a cloud of smoke in the living room of their home. He couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to the crib, the stuffed animals littered around on every surface visible to the eye. He could feel Emma's eyes follow his before landing on him, green eyes meeting blue. She took a step towards him, reaching for his hand.

“Taking some advice.” She replied quietly, pulling him towards the staircase.

Everyone had taken Ruby back to the loft, she and Snow desperate to catch up. As happy they both were to see their friend, Emma and Killian had other ideas. Emma took her mother aside to tell her where they were going, and before he could ask, Killian was swept up in her magic.

The staircase was surrounded by blank, empty walls, just begging to be covered with photos and memories. _One day._ Killian found himself thinking. _One day._

At the landing of the steps, he waited for Emma's direction, never having been up in this part of the house. She stepped around him, leading him into a bedroom one door down from the stairs.

The room had a large king sized bed, decorated with blue and white patterned quilts and pillows. A window seat was positioned at the base of a large French window which looked out over Story...Underbrooke, the harbour just visible in the distance.

Killian broke out of his reverie as his eyes flicked back to the bed where Emma had rested, bending down to remove her boots. Following her example, he removed his jacket, resting it on the end seat at the foot of the bed before sitting on the opposite side, toeing his boots off.

“Good to see you've decided to listen to me after all, Swan.” He teased, mouth raising in a smirk as his eyes met Emma's dry glare.

“Well,” she began in retaliation, “I don't know if it'll do much good, but I guess a try wouldn't hurt.” Emma pulled back the crisp sheets, sliding in before snuggling further into the comforter. Killian took a minute to watch her, blonde hair back in its natural wave spread out on the pillow around her. Her eyes began to flutter close, which Killian took as a signal to join her. Not long after he had gotten settled, Emma shifted to lay her head on his chest, her arm wrapping around his middle.

Killian moved to wrap his handless-arm around her back, running his other hand through her hair calmly.

“Trying is all I ask, love.” He whispers, feeling Emma chuckle softly in his arms, “Although,” he continued, “Do you think a story would help?”

Emma tilts her head to meet his eyes in a look of disbelief.

“Stories? I'm 31 years old, Killian.” She replied incredulously.

He moved the hand tangled in her hair down her shoulder to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, urging her to rest her head back over his heart.

“You may be surprised, love.”

With little more argument, Emma settled back into his arms and Killian began:

“Once upon a time, there was a man. A man who had battled darkness for centuries, ever since he lost his father when he was just a young lad. And since that night, the night his father abandoned him, he had but one light that kept him from falling. His brother. The pair were sold into servitude until they were given commissions in the Royal Navy, positions on a ship that soon became their freedom, their escape from a terrible life. The man let the light in, happy with his life and his brother.

"Until one voyage that saw the end of his beloved brother. It pushed him back over the edge, into the black darkness he's fought so hard to banish. He became ruthless, taking what wasn't his with no sorrow, no second-thought.

"One day, he met a beautiful woman whom he loved dearly and light once again found its way in through the cracks in the wall he'd built around himself. Though soon enough, she was taken from him, sealing the cracks once more, turning him into a true villain, hell-bent on revenge. He plunged head first into the darkness and planned to stay there for eternity.

"That is, until he was dragged out of a pile of debris and saw the light. A woman with long golden blonde hair and shining green eyes. Before long, he had begun to fall in love with her, her strength, her fierceness towards those she loved, her bravery, everything. Although it took the woman a much longer while to feel the same, the man never gave up on her, knowing she would be worth it. So he stuck by her side, tried to give her everything she had been deprived of as a child, meanwhile finding himself inspired to change. To become a better man, a man his brother and his love would be proud of.

"He helped her rescue her family, traded his beloved ship, his freedom so many years ago, the one thing he still shared with his brother, for the chance of seeing her again. It wasn't always easy. They fought, yelled and screamed, made it through adventure after adventure, but their love remained true.

"She had saved him. From himself, from the darkness, from a life of revenge and misery. She'd given him a family, a reason to keep fighting. She was everything to him, worth more to him than he could ever have imagined. He loved her, and she loved him. The man had been fighting all his life, but never could quite understand why people would start wars over love. Although as the man lay asleep with her in his arms, he knew.”

He looked down at Emma curled against his chest, small breathes escaping her parted mouth as she slept and smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

“I love you, Swan. Thank you. For saving me in every way possible.”

He tightened his hold around her and raised his hand to rest atop of hers where it rested on his chest. Yes, they were still in the Underworld, and yes it would be a challenge getting out. But he had hope. Belief that it was possible. After all, he had yet to see her fail. And they did make quite the team. As these thoughts swam through his head, he too drifted off to sleep, calmed by the presence of her weight in his arms and the knowledge that she would be there when he woke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little drabble to fulfill my need for closure after 5x17. Thanks to katana_fleet for beta-ing :)


	11. Bella Notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've never really gotten over how little of the CS date we saw, this was created.

Emma hadn't smiled this much in weeks. Months even. And a lot of that was thanks to the man sitting opposite her.

The dishes from the night's dinner were long gone, the wine glasses, however, were being readily refilled, despite Emma's initial hesitancy.

Emma's head was propped up on her left hand, her right holding Killian's left. That was going to take some getting used to.

"...and then the young maiden began chasing him all around the tavern. We didn't get back to the quarters until late that night. It took many long hours to escape." Killian ended the story about his brother, taking another sip from his glass. Emma smiled softly over at him. Hearing him talk about Liam was a rare occurrence and she appreciated the times he relaxed enough to discuss it. The times he let his walls down. Kindred spirits indeed.

"Well, love, as much as I have enjoyed the evening, what do you say we get out of here?" Killian said with a cheeky shine in his eye. Emma raised a eyebrow in response before taking one more sip of her glass before nodding yes.

Killian called the waiter over asking for the cheque, insisting on paying like a modern-day gentleman. Emma sighed and watched the exchange.

What do Emma do to deserve this? The incredibly cliché and cheesy thought borrowed itself deep into her mind. She had never, especially after Walsh, thought she could have something like this again. Someone who would pay the cheque, treat her like the most precious thing in the world. She felt an unsettling yet not unwelcome warmth in her gut when she looked at Killian.

"Swan? You alright love?" Killian asked, slight worry littering his words.

Emma shook herself out of her reverie and quelled the feelings rising within her for another time. She nodded in response and smiled. Not her usual tight lipped half smile. No, Emma Swan really smiled.

The pair rose from their table and headed towards the door. The second they found themselves outside, Emma felt an arm go around her shoulder, lightly resting there at first, but as she leaned further into his side, Killian tightened his hold on her, running his hand up and down her arm.

"I don't think I've been down this end of Storybrooke before." Emma said, filling the comfortable silence between them, "I certainly didn't know we had a fancy Italian restaurant here."

Killian chuckled lightly before replying in mock shock, "What? The sheriff doesn't know her own town? Inconceivable!"

Emma's face lit up even though she knew he didn't understand the reference he had just made. She laughed, Killian following suit, not truly knowing what they were laughing about, just enjoying the sound of her full, unbridled happiness.

"What is so funny, love?" He asked curiously after the two stopped laughing and had regained their breath.

"What you just said, ‘Inconceivable’, it's kind of a quote from my favourite movie," she explained. Killian's eyes lit up and she continued, "One of the characters says it over and over, kind of like his catch-phrase, I guess."

"And what is this movie you are referring to, Swan?"

She smiled to herself, "It's called _The Princess Bride_. It's about two people who fall in love right before they are separated for years. The man is thought to be dead, but actually returns right before the woman is to enter into an arranged marriage. But when he does, he comes back as a pirate."

Killian raises an eyebrow, "This certainly seems like your kind of movie, Swan."

She chuckles lightly to herself, "Yeah. I don't know, I guess growing up it was nice to imagine maybe one day having a heroic pirate of my own come rescue me from a terrible fate. Funny how things work out."

Killian looked over to her shyly, "Aye I guess it is." he said softly.

They fell back into a comfortable silence as they continued walking, giving Emma the time to look around. "Killian, this isn't the way to the loft."

Killian looked at her wide eyed with his lopsided grin forming on his face. "Oh, I know, love. We're not going to the loft. You've just been to dinner with a pirate. Where did you think we would be headed?"

They rounded a corner and saw the docks coming into view, Emma smiling as things clicked into place. They stopped as they reached one of Storybrooke's many piers, Killian's arm dropping slightly to rest on Emma's waist.

She turned to face him, only a hairs breath between them. At this distance, she could see the small crease above his brow that only appeared when he was worrying or distracted.

"Killian, is something wrong?" Emma said suddenly, pulling his gaze from the horizon back to her. He shyly smiled and lowered his head slightly. Emma tilted her head as he realised what he was fixated on. His left hand.

"I need to apologize for what occurred with the thief back at the restaurant, love. Things got out of hand, so to speak." He scratched the back of his head as Emma lifted his chin to look at her.

"Killian, that wasn't your fault, it was just wine. Really. What does that have to do with your hand?" She asked curiously.

She felt him tense at the query before shaking his head, "It simply reminded me of the kind of man I was before I lost it. Scowling around taverns night after night, seeking out..."

Killian was cut off by Emma softly pressing her lips to his. As they separated after a short moment she replied, "Killian, none of that matters to me. That's not who you are now. That's what's important."

She reached down to hold his left hand in her right. "And for the record, I've never cared about the hook. You know that don't you? It's never bothered me."

Killian looked into her eyes with sheer amazement. This woman was, hopefully after tonight, his. She saw him for who he was, the man trying with everything he had to be better. She believed in him. Truly.

"It bothered me, Emma. Not being able to embrace you without the worry of hurting you, not being able to hold you with both hands, not being able to..."

Emma shook her head as she shushed him. "Killian, listen to me. I know the hook made you feel inferior or whatever, but you've always been enough. And it makes a girl feel pretty cool, dating a guy with a hook for a hand. And as for the danger of it... well, if I couldn't handle a little danger I wouldn't have gotten myself tangled up with a pirate." She finished with a smirk, which he replied to with one of his own.

Emma felt a chill run down her spine, suddenly realising how cold it was down by the water. Killian, of course, noticed right away, moving to offer her his jacket. She accepted it with a smile, jokingly commenting "So now you're gonna be a gentleman?"

He looked down at her with a soft smile before replying, "Aye, love." He bent down to press a soft kiss to her lips, feeling her reach up slightly to meet him. She quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his waist as one of his reached up to cradle her cheek, the other running up and down her back.

The kiss was all passion, with a sweet feeling of, dare Emma admit, love mixed in. She felt his arm tighten around her, pulling her in flush against him. His lips parted with a groan and he pulled away, both breathing heavily in an attempt to steady themselves. Killian leant back from the kiss only to add, "Always for you, Emma. Always."

Emma, with a glint in her eye, replied, "I'll hold you to that pirate.

Killian nodded, "That's a deal, Swan. I will admit though, I am slightly concerned for my safety if I don't get you back to your parents soon."

Emma nodded with a sigh, reaching up to kiss him once more.

"You never make it easy, do you, pirate?" Emma whispered, her forehead resting on Killian's.

He shifted his head up to place a kiss on her forehead before replying, "Never." He leant back slightly to look into her eyes, still half closed until she felt his gaze and looked up, locking eyes with him. They both smiled at each other and wished they didn't have to go back to worrying about an evil ice witch the next day. She felt like a giddy teenage schoolgirl. But for the first time in a long time, she was all right with that.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to review, etc :) Thanks katana_fleet for beta-ing this ages ago :)


	12. Black and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this saved on my computer for ages and forgotten about it, so here's some pointless, humourous fluff.

Emma was in the kitchen when Henry and Avery came bursting through the door, “Henry, are you blind? It's white and gold!"

“Are you kidding? What are you even looking at?” The boys continued bickering all the way into the living room where their bags were thrown onto the couch.

“Afternoon to you too.” Emma mumbled under her breath. Henry turned to look at his mother sheepishly,

“Hey mom. Sorry, Avery was just showing me something.” Emma nodded slowly, a smirk forming on her face.

“Yeah I could tell. Hey Avery, how you doing?” She replied, turning to Henry's friend.

“Good thanks Henry's mom.” He said, head still pouring over the small screen of his phone. Emma wiped her hands on a towel and made her way over to where the two boys were standing, curious at the screen.

“You two dress shopping?” Emma remarked, confused at what the problem was.

Avery and Henry both turned their heads towards Emma, shaking their heads at the sarcastic remark. 

“No mom, it's just a thing that's been going around. What colour is that dress?” Henry asked, snatching the phone away from his friend and holding it up for his mother. Emma looked at the dress then back at Henry in confusion.

“It's white and gold kid. I don't know what...” Emma was interrupted by groans from Henry and cheers from Avery. what had caused the fuss. She peered over Avery's shoulder at the phone, finding a white and gold dress on

“Mom.” Henry started, exasperation evident in his voice, “Really look. It's black and blue, I don't understand what you're looking at. Dark black and bright blue like the ocean.”

Blue like the ocean. Emma's mind flashed to the images from her dreams, the strange pictures that came to her at night: a pirate ship, sailing along calm, blue water, approaching a small island, dark haired, blue eyed man with a hook for a hand sailing it. A dream, Emma decided, but a dream that felt so _real._

Avery's cheering continued, leaning over to give Emma a high five, bringing her back to the moment on hand.

“Suck it up, even your own _mother_ agrees with me.” He exclaimed, clapping Henry on the shoulder. Henry glared up at Emma, fringe falling over his eyes.

“I will get you back for this one day, mom.”

Emma ruffled his hair, pulling him into her side and placing a kiss on his head before hearing a loud complaint of protest. She let him go and the pair made their way to Henry's room, Emma left standing at the couch, shaking her head.

 

\--

 

Emma and Killian were lying on the couch when Henry came bursting down the stairs.

“Killian, I need to show you something!” He cried.

Emma removed her feet from her fiancés lap, eager to also see what Henry had on his phone. As the thirteen year old rounded the corner of the couch, she saw a glimpse at what he was looking at.

“Kid really? How long ago was this a thing?” Emma groaned, looking over at both Henry's amused expression and Killian's confused one.

“I told you I would get you back for what happened with Avery, now I'm gonna do the same with your future husband.”

Emma smirked at her son's antics and looked at Killian to see his signature eyebrow raised.

“What is it lad?” He asked with curiosity. Henry leant down and showed him the phone.

“Killian just ignore him, it's just a picture of a dress, forget it.” Henry shook his head adamantly, passing the phone over to Killian so he could stand up to face his mother.

“Fair's fair mom! Now Killian, mom is under the impression that this dress is white and gold. What colours do you see?”

Emma playfully narrowed her eyes at her son, eyes shifting back to Killian in curiosity. He looked up at Henry and then turned sheepishly to Emma.

“It's blue and black, love.”

 

\--

 

Within an hour, the whole of Storybrooke had seen the picture, and it caused more arguing then the Snow Queen's curse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm thinking of starting a little sub-series in this story: essentially a little drabble for each episode of 6a. Chapter for 6x01 will be up in the next few days :)  
> Feel free to review and all that!


	13. Blame it on the Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the 6x01 drabble, but it was another one I found half finished on my computer. It came from a headcannon katana_fleet and I came up with; a bit of CS along with Captain Charming and Snowing. Enjoy!

Killian remembered falling asleep in a warm cocoon of blankets and quilts. Maybe remembered wasn't the right word, more like briefly sensed it. Waking up, however, was significantly colder. Grumbling at the cold air on his back, he lifted his head from the pillow and was greeted by the smug face of Emma, who was staring down at him with eyebrows raised and his ever-so-warm quilt in her arms.

 “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” She grinned.

 Killian thought she looked far too cheerful for – he cast a glance over at the clock on the night stand – 1pm. _Bloody hell._ He pushed himself onto his elbow, rubbing his hand over his face in an attempt to clear the sleep from his eyes.

 "Tell me love," Killian began before he was interrupted by a yawn, "has Henry taken up the drums in the last 12 hours?"

 Emma's smirk grew wider as she lent down to run a hand through his dishevelled hair, tucking a strand of the long fringe behind his ear lovingly.

 "Nope, afraid not."

 Killian sighed, falling back face first into the pillow.

 "Ah, so the pounding _is_ just my head, good to know." He mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

 He could vaguely hear Emma chuckling, footsteps moving over to the window on the other side of the room. The window that opened right to the cursedly bright morning sun. Craning his neck, he turned his head to the side just in time to see her yank back the curtains, letting the horrendous light shine into the room.

 "I swear Swan," he grumbles, face again pressed into the pillow to shade his eyes, "you are bloody lucky I love you."

 He felt the bed dip as Emma sat down near his legs, and patted one.

 "I know. Though you'd think a pirate captain could handle a hangover."

 Killian turned onto his back allowing his eyes to adjust slowly. When they did, they landed on Emma, blonde hair pushed to one side tucked behind her ear. She was beautiful, even in hungover state, perhaps more blinding than the sun itself.

 "Ha, ha love. Very funny." He replied sarcastically, trademark smirk forming on his face.

 Emma grinned, getting up from her position on the bed to press a kiss to his forehead.

 "Now get your butt out of bed and go apologise to my father." She ordered before turning to walk out of the room.

 Killian felt his brow furrow in confusion.

 "I don't remember much from the last night's outing, but I definitely do not recall going anywhere _near_ your father last night, love." He responded surely, brain still foggy.

 Emma raised her eyebrows and chuckled back at him, "Well rest asured, you most definitely did. And he heard what you said to me as we were leaving. So if you still want a chance at marrying me someday you better go apologise."

 Killian sat up, grippig his head in his hands, "What the devil are you talking about, Swan. I told you I have no recolection of saying..." Killian stopped.

 A vague memory came to the surface of his hungover mind. _Emma dragging him into the bug. Snow dragging David into the truck. An innuendo shouted loud enough for the entire town to hear. An angry response cut off by a car door slamming._

 "Oh no." He whispered.

 Emma stood with her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah. he heard that."

 Killian fell back into the bed pulling the quilt up over his head. He let out a few muffled curses before pulling it back down to his chest.

 "I'm a dead man, Swan. You may as well just send me back to the Underworld now."

 "My mother laughed!"

 Killian blushed, raising a hand to his face, "That doesn't bloody surprise me. Lets just say I know where you get your gall, love."

 He pulled back the covers and started making his way out of bed. Emma walked through the door and made her way down stairs as a call came echoing back up to the room, "Don't forget to apologise!"

 --

 Killian took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He had a feeling stirring in his gut. Not one of nerves, as was present when he stood here before his first date with Emma, but dread. The over-riding feeling that he was about to be punched in the face by an angry father.

 The first thing he noticed was the door swinging open. Then the red, fuming face of David Nolan, followed closely by the swing of a fist. Killian ducked out of the way, David managing to stop his powerful swing before it collided with the door frame. Snow appeared behind her husband nursing a tight smirk.

 “Killian! Come in.”

 He stepped around David, giving him a wide berth as he regained his footing.

 “It's good to see you've recovered.” Snow shot at Killian as she moved around the kitchen preparing a coffee, “Well, better than David has anyway. You should have seen him this morning...”

 “SNOW!” A disgruntled David strode over to the kitchen isle, very maturely bumping Killian on his way passed. Snow glared at her husband, the burning look slightly weakend by her soft smile. Killian sent her a quick wink, not unlike one he had given her when they first met.

 “Hey, Killian's the one who wants to talk apparently!” David said in protest, raising his hands defensively to his wife's glare, “What _do_ you want to say by the way, _mate_?” He turned towards Killian, eyebrows raised in waiting, arms crossed against his chest.

 “I would like to begin by reminding you of the time you stabbed me in the back, mate. I truly think that provides me with some kind of immunity from your wrath I'm surely going to witnessing shorty.”

 David snorted but said nothing. With a dramatic, sigh, Killian fell to his knees in a mock state of prayer and spoke with all the sarcasm in the world lacing his words.

 “I apologise prefusly for my statement last night which was, according to your daughter, off colour. Please accept my most sincere apology and attempt to refrain from murdering me once more.”

 David rolled his eyes and un-crossed his arms with a chuckle, clearly sated by the pirate's performance.

 “Get up you idiot. As long as _you_ attempt to refrain from updating me on your relationship with my daughter. In _that_ manner at least.”

 Killian slowly rose from the wooden floors of the loft, making a show of bowing as he stood tall, “Of course, Dave. Never again, pirate's honour.”

 Snow clapped her hands in front of her, “Now that's over, would you like a coffee, Killian?”

 He looked over at the princess, mug full of fresh coffee. Killian gestured to the door with his hook, “Thank you for the offer, milady, but I should be getting home. I have a lovely lady waiting for me back home whom I hope to...”

 He trailed off after seeing David's pointed look.

 “...court like a proper lady the minute I walk through the door.”

 David mumbled a “you better” under his breath as he moved to stand beside his wife.

 With a chuckle, Killian walked towards the door, glad to be leaving the loft with his life intact.

 --

 The second Killian left the loft, David heard the disgruntled cries of his son. He hurried over to the prince's cot, lifting him into his arms.

 “Looks like our little prince is warming up to Killian quite nicely.” Snow murmed into his ear as she hugged him from behind, nose pressed to her son's.

 “If that man is turning our son into a pirate, I will punch him again.”

 The couple strolled out into the lounge room. Just as they make a move to sit down, they're greeted by Killian's face peeking through the slightly open door.

 “Sorry, did I hear you say the little lad wanted to become a pirate?” He teased.

 “OUT!” David shouted, as the pirate quickly ducked back through the door. This time, it closed for good.

 Snow's laughter continued until they could no longer hear Killian's footsteps on the stairs.

 “You know,” she began, “Neal could grow up to be a _lot_ worse.”

 David's face remained blank but couldn't help a small nod. Because his wife was right.

 The man had changed. Had done a lot for their family, for his daughter. He was the type of man he'd be happy to call his son. Not that he voiced that. _Ever._ God knew the man's ego was blown up enough as it was.

 Instead, he grumbled under his breath before reaching for his son's favourite toy:

 The stuffed, _Disney_ Captain Hook doll they had found lying around in Gold's shop.

 --

 “Well for what it's worth, I'm glad you didn't get punched.” Emma said sympathetically, feet lying in Killian's lap, the recount of the day just finished.

 “It was a near thing, love.” Killian replied with a sigh, shivering at the memory.

 Emma chuckled, “Naw, is the big bad pirate captain afraid of my father?”

 Killian sat up with a start, looking indignant, “Never Swan. I'll have you know I've been dealing with resentful parents for centuries.”

 She laughed, if not momentarily thrown by the reminder of his true age.

 “Well that's a good thing, 'cause you're stuck with them, buddy.” She finished, looking over at him with hopeful eyes.

 She knew he wasn't going anywhere, but it was nice to here it every now and then.

 “Forever, Swan. Or as long as you want me.” He said quietly, shifting on the couch until he sat with one leg pressed against hers.

 Emma pondered for a moment, then replied, “Yup, forever sounds about right then.”

 They both smiled as they looked into each others eyes, both still amazed at the acceptance and fondness and _love_ they found there. They both leaned up for a quick kiss before Killian stretched out on top of her, one arm resting near her head to carry his weight. As he rested his head on her chest, she brought a hand through his hair, the movement relaxing her.

 Soon enough, they had both slept through the day, only to be woken by her father's yell, cut off by a slap on the chest from her mother.

 “REALLY YOU TWO, YOU...ow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Leather and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is late, but I've had exams recently so that's my excuse ;) This is a drabble for 6x01.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma took the quiet moment to congratulate herself on the good choice of bed.

The large, king sized bed was perhaps the most comfortable thing she had ever had in her life. Not that that was saying much; she had spent almost a year in the back of the Bug.

She looked around the room, still empty for the main part. She took note of the red and black jackets that lay carelessly on the love seat by the door, looking as if they belonged there. Emma thought back to that morning...God, had it really only been a few hours?

“ _I like the red leather jacket.”_

Her armour. She had moved to take it off, to throw it across the room like discarded trash. But he had stopped her. Because he loves her, walls and all.

A thought like that would have made her happy earlier that day. But now, after the day she'd had, the things she'd discovered, looking at the two intertwining jackets made her sad.

Sad, guilty, heartbroken, afraid, _trapped._

Because she'd managed to put her walls up already, after just a few weeks of having them down. Emma knew it was ridiculous, knew that Killian would help her through this and would reply with a confident _“screw fate”_ , but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It wouldn't be fair to him.

She was his happy ending. He'd reaffirmed that countless times. Emma always sought comfort in the fact that as the Saviour, the one to bring everyone their happy endings, she would end up with him in the end. Her _True Love_.

Apparently that's not how being the Saviour worked now.

If...when she was to die, she'd take his happy ending along with her. Not that he didn't have ties with the rest of her family, but he was really just wasting his happy ending on a fruitless pursuit.

She didn't want to force that burden on him. Not yet, not until she found out more. So for the meantime, guilt it was.

Emma heard the shower abruptly switch off, followed by the sound of footsteps moving around the en suite. She smirked as she recalled Killian's first encounter with hot showers.

“ _Where does the water come from, Swan? And how is it_ warm?”

Her clueless pirate.

The door creaked open as he padded out of the bathroom, shirtless wearing only a pair of black sweats she'd bought for him an age ago. He held a towel in his right hand rubbing it vigorously through his messy, washed hair. Emma used his focus on his hair as an opportunity to rake her eyes over him, wanting to commit every detail to memory.

She started at his hair, black and thick enough to run her hands through whenever they got a quiet moment. She moved down to his eyes. God, those eyes that had drawn her in since the day they met. Blue as the ocean, both bright and deep at the same time. The look of hollowness, loneliness she used to relate to replaced with hope and something that boarded on happiness. His mouth hang open slightly, tongue darting out every now and then in an adorable and _attractive_ way. Next came the splattering of hair over his chest, on show for all to see, but something that in the comfort and privacy of their own home, seemed more intimate than ever. He had scars that crossed over his stomach, forming an intricate design criss-crossing every which way. His muscles flexed as he attempted to dry out his hair, turning her gut to jelly. Emma let her eyes graze over his lower body before landing on his left wrist, scarred and mangled but _beautiful_ because it was _him._

“...this kind of luxury.” He trailed off, “Swan? You quite alright, love?”

Emma broke herself out of her daydream, eyes snapping back to his raised eyebrow and questioning eyes. She nodded in response, gaze catching on the smudge of black that remained under both eyes.

She chuckled before pushing back the sheets and swinging her legs out of bed.

“Come with me.”

She took his arm and lead him back into the bathroom, pulling out a few make-up removing wipes and perching on the edge of the sink.

“What the bloody hell is that, Swan?” He raised an eyebrow at the tissue, looking at it distrustfully. Emma beckoned him forwards, pulling him in between her legs, holding onto his face.

“Look up.” She gently began dabbing the wipe under his eyes in a desperate attempt to wipe away the black that appeared tattooed on. She could feel his gaze lingering on her, studying her face up close.

Emma knew that he hadn't bought her lie at Granny's. He knew it wasn't just 'stress'. But he hadn't pushed her.

His soft, knowing gaze showed her just how clearly he saw through her. She wasn't sure if she was glad or mad for his perception.

After a few minutes on each eye, she was satisfied with her work.

“Much better. You don't look like a panda any more.” Patting his chest, Emma hopped down from the sink, searching for a bin.

“Much appreciated, love.” Killian watched her as she moved around the room, following her with his gaze as if not wanting to startle her. She moved to make her way back to the bedroom before he softly took hold of her arm.

“Swan, I know the excuse you gave me at Granny's was a lie.”

Just like that, the illusion of peace was shattered.

She knew there was no point in denying it now, what with her being such an open book. Instead, she shrugged out of his grip without saying anything and walked back into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed as soon as she got close enough. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling as Killian stood over her, eyes desperate and questioning.

“Please love, just talk to me. I don't understand, this morning everything was perfect. Have I...” he took a breath, “Have I done something to upset you?” His voice quietened as Emma's head lurched to the side.

Of course he thought this was his fault. She felt herself getting unreasonably angry. Why couldn't he understand. She willed him to drop it, or even better, to magically see through all her problems.

Killian stared back at her wide eyes, arms flying out to the sides before dropping near his hips.

“What? Can you blame me for thinking it, Swan?”

Emma begged him to stop as she sensed his frustration grow. He had a right to be frustrated after all the times he'd stayed by her side.

“One hour we're happier than ever, ready to start our lives,”

_'Please stop'_. She felt an anger building up inside her.

“and the next, you're keeping secrets. You're walls were down, Swan. What's made them come back up?”

Controlling her frustration, she instead focused on his eyes, that brilliant blue.

“I just want to help, Emma. To understand why you can't seem to live with them down.”

She snapped.

“I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T CHANGE HOW I'VE BEEN LIVING MY LIFE FOR DECADES AT THE FLIP OF A SWITCH!”

He took a step back as if her words had physically hit him. His brows furrowed, as his eyes sparkled with worry, but also anger.

“That maybe so, Swan, but I at least expect that after _everything_ we've been through, after everything I've done for you that I deserve a BLOODY EXPLANATION!”

Emma looked away and turned herself, facing her back to him. She could count on one hand the amount of times she'd yelled at him like that, even less the time that he'd yelled at her. Tears began forming in her eyes as she shut them tightly, wishing the problems would just go away.

Killian was quiet behind her for a long time, most likely trying to reign in his anger. After a few minutes of dead silence, she felt the blankets rustle behind her. The bed dipped as Killian's weight settled into the mattress.

“Emma,” he began, his voice low and measured, “do you remember when Ursula arrived in Storybrooke? I told you that nothing had transpired between us and you knew I was lying to you.” Emma nodded, shame over her behaviour creeping into her mind as she recalled the situation.

“You told me that it was okay, not telling you what was bothering me. But you also told me it _wasn't_ okay that I had lied to you.”

Emma let herself turn back onto her back, not daring to look at him yet.

“With that in mind, I'm going to ask you again: Is there something bothering you _besides_ the stress? Is it something that's happened, that you've found out? Just give me the courtesy of honesty.”

His voice held so much hidden hurt. She looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing Killian's tired face looking back at her. With a sigh, she rolled over to face him, leaving an awkward gap between them, one that had never been there before.

“Yes.” She replied with that one word, all she trusted herself to give without bursting into tears and spilling her secret. Oh, how easy it would be.

Killian tilted his head, the anger in his eyes replaced with sensitivity.

“Okay, that's a start.” He let out a shaky breath as he breached the gap and found her hand amongst the blankets, “I know you don't want to tell me what's going on. Maybe you want to figure it out for yourself first, I don't know. But when you're ready, I'll be here. Like always.”

Killian's eyes never left hers. She didn't deserve this, and she knew if this was anyone else they would have been long gone. But it was _Killian._

She had the sudden urge to tell him everything, but refrained from it. She needed to start working this out on her own before she brought him into it. Instead she went for a simple nod and a squeeze of his hand.

“I know.” She croaked out, voice cracking with emotion. Killian noticed, giving in and sweeping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Only then, face pressed into his neck, did she allow herself to cry, albeit quietly.

“I'm sorry.”

She felt him nod in response, “I know. And thank you for that. But you can't keep doing this. Lying won't help anyone. If we want this, _us_ , to work, that needs to be kept to a minimum.”

Emma let his words absorb into her. He was right, of course he was.

“I'll try.”

He pressed a soft kiss into the crown of her head.

“I know you will, love. I'm proud of you, Swan.”

He continued whispering words of confidence and belief into her hair before settling in for sleep.

Emma remained awake for a while longer, staring over to where she knew the chair and the jackets were. She could picture the sleeves crossed over one another, an image of unity, a future being started between the two of them, one that was going to come to an end sooner than planned. She hoped fate, destiny, _whatever,_ was pleased with itself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Quick Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick announcement for you!

Sorry, I know this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that my series of season 6 drabbles now has its own work!

Check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8225230/chapters/18850909) as the next chapters won't be posted on this work!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
